Curse of Bloody Mary
by Colhan3000
Summary: During a sleepover Chibi Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and Chi Chi tell Urban Legends. The legand of Bloody Mary is told and Vegeta not beliving is dared by Bulma to summon her. Rated for any ideas kids might get, and for Vegeta's mouth.
1. Sleepover and an old Legend

I love ghosts!

**_I DO NOT OWN DBZ AND THE STORY THIS IS MADE FROM IS A LEAGEND SO IT BELONGS TO NO ONE!_**

****

**Believe it or not I'm a big fan of ghost legends and other paranormal things, in this story I'm using my favorite that a lot of teens and kids might have heard of. I wanted to put this up on Halloween but I never got to finish my last Halloween fiction School Spook Out, so I'll repost the that fiction next Halloween and get it completed. As for now think of this as a make up for it.**

**This fiction is rated for Vegeta's dirty mouth, and also for any little children who might get scared of this kind of thing. Trust me I heard of a few people who are scared to go near mirrors because they heard the story of Bloody Mary. **

**Also I never get to share my wide knowledge of Urban legends and ghost stories with anyone, At the end of each chapter I'll give you some information on some of the well known Urban legends and even superstitions. **

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Curse of Bloody Mary**

****

**Chapter 1:** **Sleepover and an old Legend**

****

The lights of the little bedroom were off, the light blue painted walls now look a gray blue from the dark. Outside a thunder storm was raging making everyone glad that they were inside the warm Saiyan Royal Palace, the pouring rain could be seen slightly through the large window that's outside was coated with a layer of rain water. In the middle of the room sitting on the black carpet were four figures hidden by the shadows, the thunder lit suddenly casing shadows about the room giving off details of the figures sitting. Around them obects like crinkled up bags and cans were littered on the floor, beside each of them was a different color sleeping bag. Finally movment was seen among one of the figures going to grab something next to them, a click was heard and a beam of light cut through the darkness of the room. In the lights beam showed its holder to the other three, a young girl in light purple pajamas with long shoulder length hair and wearing purple slippers was the one holding the flashlight. Her bright blue eyes full of child like amusement as she scanned her three friends sitting in a circle near her; she gave a little smirk and began her story.

**_"Years ago there was a mother and daughter who lived in a little village, the daughters name was Mary and was a sweet and innocent young girl who everyone knew. One day however Mary was found laying on the ground, they took her to a doctor who found that she had fell into a coma. After weeks of her not even making a movement the doctor declared she was dead, a funeral was held and she was buried. However a few days after Mary's mother could hear screams coming from the grave, nobody believed her. Finally Mary's coffin was dug up and they looked inside the wooden box, what they saw was a sight to chill your bones. Mary lay with her eyes wide with terror and her finger nails torn off and bleeding as was her face and arms, the top of the coffin was marked up as if someone had been scratching it. Mary had been buried alive and she had been screaming from inside the coffin." _**

****

**_"Now they say that if you stand in a dark bathroom with the door locked, and say her name three times she will appear in the mirror. She will appear walking down a flight of rotting wooden steps. Her face and arms still bleeding and her face as pale as power with the look of a dead person in her eyes, if she appears with a teddy bear or a rose you are safe. However if she appears holding a knife you must get out of the bathroom before she reaches the bottom of the steps she will kill you, she might also suck you into the mirror or terrify you to death. Many have done the ritual just to prove their bravery, however it is said that whether you see Mary depends on the strength of your sixth sense. The stronger your sense the more likely you are to see Mary and see her clearly, but the few of those that have seen Mary clearly…were never able to speak of it, either from being shocked mute…or found on the floor covered in bleeding cuts!"_ **

Lighting again flashed in the room but was illuminated when the lights were finally turned on, seven year old Chi Chi in her red nightgown and bunny slippers, was shaking with fear and clinging to seven year old Kakarrot who was clothed in navy blue pajamas looked a little un nerved. Bulma was sitting with the flash light still on, glaring at a boy the same age as her who was clad in black pajamas and still had his finger on the light switch.

"Vegeta what did you do that for? It was a great touch for the story!" Bulma wined turning the flash light off, a clash of thunder though not as loud or bright could be heard from outside lighting up the night sky. Vegeta snorted with annoyance while rolling his dark eyes at her, he looked with dry boredom at Kakarrot who was trying to calm a shaking Chi Chi down. Kakarrot himself still looked unnerved from the story, Bulma was just glaring at him for ruining the mood, what was with women and moods? Their parents had planned this stupid sleepover, Ranju was sick and couldn't come and Kureenru was visiting a family member. That left Kakarrot who lived only one room from his own, Bulma who lived three blocks from the castle and Chi Chi who was on the other side of the naboorhood. Nappa was staying with Raditz Kakarrot's older brother.

"Bulma that story was a load of bull and you know it" Vegeta said crossing his arms and gave her a deep scowl, he walked over to his black sleeping bag sat down on it and began eating a bag of barbeque potato chips at a alarming speed. Kakarrot who had finally calmed Chi Chi down was sitting on his own orange sleeping bag gobbling down cheese puffs; Chi Chi was just silently sipping her Coke. Bulma stood up her pajama shirt being a little long on her ruffed as she stood on her rose colored sleeping bag, her feet apart and her own arms crossed her blue eyes flashed with annoyance and anger. "I mean you're into that science stuff your dad does right? My mom says people like that don't believe in stuff like that, they say ghosts aren't real" Vegeta said holding back the smirk that threatened to take over his face, "I mean have you ever _MET_ anyone who ever did this 'Bloody Mary' thing Bulma?" he said now waiting for the screams or the thrown object that normally followed after he stuck his nose into things like this.

Bulma walked up to the boy and glared right into his black eyes; Kakarrot looked on to see if he would have to step in before anything broke, it was late after all, their parents had told them lights out hours ago but they had been quietly sitting in Vegeta's room were they were to be sleeping, and pigging out on junk food for the passed three hours. Kakarrot looked at Vegeta's digital alarm clock who's red numbers blinked 3:00am; seeing that there was no way they would make a commotion at this hour and ruin the sleepover, Kakarrot grabbed a brownie from the tray that Vegeta's mother had brought in and began eating while every so often gulping down can after can of Sprite.

"Vegeta that story was just for fun! Besides there are MILLIONS of theories of how that story is told" Bulma said waving her hand as she sipped her Coke, "I mean some stories say that she appears holding a baby, some say she was attacked in the street, some say she was a grown lady not a child" Bulma said counting off the stories she had read on the internet specially for the sleepover "Any the way the ritual is done is also widely different" she said as she noticed everyone looking at her.

"L…Like what?" Chi Chi asked trying to calm down; it was a sleepover after all and ghost stories were tradition at sleepovers, and she wanted it to be fun since it was her first. Bulma thought before speaking.

"Some say you have to say her name a hundred times or thirteen times, some say you have to say it with your eyes closed or holding a candle or knife. Another story says that whatever happened to her happened on Friday the thirteenth, and that summoning her on that day will leave you cursed with nightmares, or she's kill you while your sleeping or the next time you enter a bathroom" Bulma said shrugging, "Some kids twist the story around to blend in with their situation to scare their friends, so I guess that one about Friday the thirteenth started up with some one adding that into the story" she said nibbling on a cookie she got from the pack next to her. Chi Chi just got more spooked by the many other stories, Vegeta just giving her a dry bored look.

"In other words this whole Bloody Mary thing is like that Candy Man story Kakarrot told before you?" Vegeta asked looking over at the younger Saiyan boy; Bulma just scratched her head

"You know that Candy Man thing came around when a movie with the same title came out? In the movie a person went into the bathroom and chanted Candy Man, and then he would come out of the mirror and kill the person with his hook hand. I think the whole Bloody Mary thing came from that movie" Bulma said shuttering "I saw that movie once when my mom told me not to, I have nightmares for a week" she said not even wanting to see the sequel to that creepy gory movie.

"Just as I thought its just a story created by someone who was a obsessed fan of that movie" Vegeta said walking right to Bulma and into her face while she was drinking her coke through a straw "That story is a load of bull as I said" he said looking her right in the eye; Bulma sipped her coke from the straw slowly, the removed her mouth from the straw looked Vegeta back in the eye and spat the soda in his face.

Vegeta reared back in surprise and tried to get the fizzy coke out of his eyes, Kakarrot just looked on with wide eyes and Chi Chi giggled now liking that the air in the room had more humor then the creepy feel it had due to the whole ghost talk. Little did they know that they were being watched outside, two figures shadowed from the darkened hallway looked on from the door which was opened a creak. They had been listening in the whole time of the younger kid's talk of the Bloody Mary and were planning a bit of mischief already.

"Can you believe those four?" asked Nappa who was clothed in brown pajamas and standing bare foot outside the young prince's door while Raditz looked in.

"Yah, everyone knows that story is an Urban Legend. Like that poisoned Halloween candy story about an old man with warts handing out candy with razor blades" Raditz said remembering last Halloween when his mother had told him and his little brother not to eat any candy until she looked at it.

Nappa could hear a new story starting up from Chi Chi; from what he could hear it was a story about some girl babysitting some kids, and getting a odd phone call from some guy saying "I'm coming to get you" every time he called.

"Hey Vegeta" Bulma voice could be heard a little muffed through the door "You keep going on about how Bloody Mary isn't real even after it was dropped, how about you prove it mister tough guy?" Bulma said and Chi Chi gasping could be heard, a snort could be heard before Vegeta spoke,

"Alright you got yourself a deal Bulma, but if I'm right and nothing happens at all from then until morning tomorrow then I get to borrow that new game you got for your X Box" Vegeta said. Bulma sighed and spoke,

"Fine you can borrow it, but if something DOES happen then I get to borrow your new Manga book!" Bulma said.

"Since when do you like Gundam SEED?" Vegeta asked not knowing she liked that type of Manga, but then again it did have people in it created seeds so that is around the stuff she liked,

"I like a lot of Manga Vegeta, now you tell your story and then will head to the bathroom to summon Bloody Mary" Bulma said.

Nappa and Raditz looked at each other with grins on their lips and mischievous looks in their eyes, the little kids were going to try out the Bloody Mary legend. "Raditz my friend I hope you thinking what I'm thinking" Nappa said and the younger Saiyan grinned wider.

"Scare the hell out of Vegeta in front of his little girl friend? Wouldn't even think about NOT doing it!" Raditz snickered, Nappa whispered something in Raditz and both boys took off into the dark hallway.

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Can anyone guess what Nappa and Raditz are up to?

**Information on Urban Legends, and information about stories mentioned in this chapter: **

**Hey everyone, hope you liked chapter one of my story. Being a huge fan of Urban Legends I would like to state that all the stories the kids are telling are real stories told in campfires and sleepovers. Yes even the one about the Poison Halloween candy, but sadly since some crazy person might want to try doing it them selves people have to be careful since this story became wide spread on the internet and other sources. **

**And yes there is a movie titled Candy Man that most likely started the Bloody Mary story, there is even a sequel to that movie, and it's really gory so no one with a fear of blood and disfigured bodies should watch it. **

**As for the Friday the Thirteenth thing that is yet another thing added to the myth. Actually the story of Friday the thirteen goes like this: They say in old times that on Friday twelve witches would get together, the thirteenth member would be the devil**


	2. The Summoning

BOO! Hee hee, having fun everyone?

**_I do not own DBZ_**

****

**I hope everyone liked chapter one; by the way I looked over chapter one and found a few mistakes, so I while I was working on this chapter I fixed the mistakes.**

**I hope everyone liked the Urban Legend information I gave at the end of the last chapter, there will be more at the end of this chapter as well. Oh before I forget, I'm sorry the paragraphs keep coming out so long. Its hard to determine the length of the paragraphs from FF.N pages to the length I see them on Microsoft Word**

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Curse of Bloody Mary**

****

**Chapter 2:** **The Summoning**

Kakarrot, Chi Chi, Bulma and Vegeta walked down the darkened hall of the Saiyan Royal Palace. Along the ceiling were a few silver chandlers illuminating the hall with the low glow of there candles, around on the walls were paintings and other wall decorations, a few tables were scattered about the hall with some holding either a potted plant or a vase.

"Why do we have to use the bathroom on this floor?" asked Vegeta as he sped up to reach Bulma who was leading the group.

"Because the room we were in is on the same floor, duh!" she said plainly before turning around looking him in the eye,

"Besides Vegeta, that bathroom has a bigger mirror then the other two" Kakarrot said.

"Yah, but that one is painted pink!" Vegeta pointed out while Bulma gave him a dry look and rolled her eyes.

"Vegeta that has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" she said and grabbed his hand and dragged in down the hall to the bathroom, she swore that boy could be such a screwball sometimes despite him getting slightly better grades in school then she did.

After a few minutes they found the door of the third floor bathroom, the door was dark wood and polished to a vibrant shine as if in welcome to it victim that was standing in front of it along with his three friends and classmates.

"Okay remember Vegeta, say her name three times while looking in the mirror" Chi Chi said.

"The door has to be locked" Kakarrot said.

"And if she had a knife in her hand run or she'll kill you" Bulma added.

Vegeta once again showed his tough guy look both in the way he held his body and the look of pure stone in his black eyes; saying nothing at all to the two human females or the younger Saiyan male looking at him, he simply walked over to the door of the bathroom, turned the shiny golden knob, opened the door showing the dark room inside with the large full body mirror gleaming from the light, Vegeta walked in and bluntly shut the door behind him.

"Bloody Mary isn't real…right?" Chi Chi asked her voice returned to the small one she had had back in Vegeta's room.

"Nah! Like I said it's a story that even teenagers tell to challenge their friends, it's a made up story" Bulma said, Kakarrot just listened for any noise coming from the bathroom, but the only thing that could be heard from inside was the flesh on tile sound of Vegeta's bare feet on the bathroom floor.

**IN THE BATHROOM**

_This has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever done, and will ever do in my damn life_ He thought as he felt the chill of the cold tile floor on his bare feet, his eyes got use to the dark and he squinted when the lightning outside flashed through the window. Looking around he saw the room in shadow due to the light being off, the pink paint on the wall now looked gray and the shower and bathtub at the rear of the room looked very different then from seen in the light. The sink and toilet were near each other and the large full body mirror stood close by, Vegeta would never understand why they could have put the mirror up on the wall. Sighing and thinking he might as well get this over with he walk over to the mirror as another flash of lighting, followed by a crash of thunder made themselves known outside. He looked into the mirror seeing himself reflected back standing barefoot, in black pajamas, in a bathroom painted pink, taking on a dare that was related to an obviously untrue story, just so Bulma wouldn't call him chicken. Vegeta began the ritual as Bulma told him.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody…."

Before he could finish a pain shot through the back of his skull and everything went black.

**BACK OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM**

All the kids had their ears pressed to the door; they could hear Vegeta's voice through the door chanting the spirits name. But suddenly Vegeta's voice stopped in the middle of saying the name for the last time; all three kids looked at one another with surprised looks before Bulma knocked on the door, no answer.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called not getting an answer again from the eight year old within, she felt her temper flare and she grabbed the knob "Vegeta if your trying to scare us it won't work!" she called and yanked at the door, of course finding it locked and to her bad luck it was locked from the inside.

"Here let me, Vegeta and me have picked many a lock" Kakarrot said pulling out a hair clip and digging it into the lock of the door and turning it around, a click was heard and Kakarrot smiled in pride as he turned the knob and opened the door.

But no one was inside the dark room

"Vegeta?" Chi Chi called into the dark room but no answer came, Bulma got further annoyed at the prince who must be hiding somewhere in the large bathroom.

"Vegeta if you're hiding just to prove your point then your going to get one heck of a lump on your fat head when we find you!" Bulma threatened and pulled away the curtain of the shower finding nothing hidden behind it, the lights came on and a scream was heard. Kakarrot and Bulma turned to find Chi Chi pale as a sheet; she was standing in a pool of some red liquid. Chi Chi whimpered scared beyond reason as she stepped backwards, and fell on her back before shrieking again and backing up to Kakarrot and clinging to him in total fright.

"Bu…Bulma…please tell me that isn't what…I think it is…" Chi Chi said close to tears.

"You guys…I don't think Vegeta's joking around, Vegeta came pull a prank but he knows his limits" Kakarrot said getting a little worried looking at the liquid on the floor that looked a lot like blood.

"Oh Kami, oh Kami! It was just a dare, a stupid dare that kids on sleepovers do! He can't be…she could be…" Bulma rambled.

"**_MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_**"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" All three kids gave a shrill scream as the skin crawling laughter echoed from what seemed like all over the house, a loud crash of a flash of lighting and a loud crash of thunder had the already freaked out kids running out of the bathroom and tearing down the hall back to the room they had come from. Kakarrot got in first holding the door for Bulma and Chi Chi to get in before he slammed the door shut; Kakarrot looked at the two girls, Chi Chi was pale and he could see her dark eyes wet with un shed tears of fear, Bulma was on her knees gripping the carpet with tight fists and was trembling, not that he could say anything after what they had seen and since he himself was shaking.

"Bulma you don't really think…" Chi Chi asked the blue haired girl who just sat there shaking her head.

"I don't know Chi Chi, I have no clue this time" Bulma said.

"I don't think we should worry, I mean…" before the Saiyan boy could even finish Bulma was right in his face with her blue eyes flashing with anger.

"SHOULDN'T WORRY? GOKU MAY I REMINED YOU THAT, THAT WHOLE BLOODY MARY THING WAS **_NEVER PROVEN TRUE_**! WE **_SAW_** VEGETA GO **_IN_** THE BATHROOM! WE WENT IN WHEN HE DIDN'T ANSWER AND HE **_WASN'T THERE_**! AND THERE WAS **_BLOOD_** ON THE FLOOR! For all we know he could be…that thing could have…" Bulma's voice faded at that and she just looked at the floor Kakarrot kept his mouth shut, the young seven year old knew quite well that Bulma had a crush on Vegeta as did Vegeta to her, that was the reason he and Yamcha got sent to the principles office early every week for fighting when one made a move on the girl. Kakarrot had to admit though that the evidence was pretty strong, Vegeta had gone into the bathroom, they had heard him chanting the name through the door before everything went quite, and had opened the door to find him gone and what looked like blood on the floor.

"Well if he isn't in the bathroom, then some how he's somewhere else in the palace" Kakarrot said as yet another clap of thunder sounded as Chi Chi spoke up.

"But didn't Bulma say that Mary pulls you into the mirror? What if that is why he isn't in there, she cut him up which left blood on the floor and then pulled in to the mirror" Chi Chi said as the sound of the rain outside getting heavier hit the glass of the window.

"But it's the story that gives us a lead to that he might still be here in the castle" Kakarrot said.

"Goku is right; all those stories are merely either twisted versions of the real one or are not true at all. For all we know the story could actually go that she takes her victims to another area in the house" Bulma said.

"Then we have to go look for him!" Kakarrot said walking over to the door as Bulma spoke.

"But I heard another version that said that after being called she wanders the house" Kakarrot fell face down on the floor.

"It doesn't matter! If we don't find Vegeta that thing could do anything to him!" Kakarrot said and grabbed Bulma's hand and ran out the door, Chi Chi stood looking at the floppy ears of her bunny slippers.

"I think I'll wait here" she said.

**_CRASH!_**

****

"GOKU! BULMA WAIT FOR ME!"

**SOME TIME LATER**

Kakarrot tip toes along the floor as the girls followed behind him, they had decided to start right at the first floor and work their way back up to the third floor. As they walked down the dark corridor full paintings of former Saiyan kings and queens Chi Chi spoke,

"I think those eyes are following us" she said looking at the painting of a Saiyan king who bared a strong resemble to the present king and the prince, under the painting was a label that read: "King Vegeta the sixth hundredth and fourteenth, painting done by Kayuroa Elite Class Warrior".

"Chi Chi that only happens in movies" Kakarrot said looking at a painting that had a picture of a boy that looked like it could be Vegeta in his teens and a pretty young girl who looked sadly over to the boy with his back to her, the painting was in many shades of blue and the look of the boys face looked distant almost eerily forlorn.

"He looks so sad" Chi Chi said in a whisper looking at the painting, underneath was not the name or the painter but a title: "Remembering in Name" was what was engraved on the gold label.

"That is a painting a Saiyan prince from the old days of Saiyan history" Kakarrot said looking at the painting and remembering the story Vegeta's mother told him.

"Oh?" both girls said looking at Kakarrot who now had a look on his face that looked like it was looking into the past.

"Long ago a Saiyan king fell in love with a girl and married her, they had two sons. The oldest was Kakroya and the youngest by two years was Vegeta named after his father" Kakarrot began as the story played in his minds eye, "When Vegeta was fifteen he fell in love with a young girl who returned his feelings, however she had another boy names Yayual who was also trying to court her. Both boys fought for her hand until finally Vegeta won victory in the battle and won her hand for when he was old enough to marry, but it was never meant to be" Kakarrot said and both girls looked and the painting.

"Why" was all Chi Chi asked.

"One day the girl was in the forest gathering food when she was attacked by a powerful monster, it injured her and before it could take another swing at her Vegeta had sensed her in danger and tried to stop it. He killed it but lost his life doing so, he was buried in the court yard of the castle and his brother became king after the king died of an illness. The girl he had won the heart of died of a broken heart and was later laid to rest beside her would be husband, in the princes and girls honor they name every prince born Vegeta and every girl born after the girl he loved" Kakarrot said pointing to the title of the painting "That's why its titled as it is, we name the royal children after them so that we may never forget" Kakarrot said.

"What was the girl's name?" Bulma asked and Kakarrot scratched his head.

"Her name? Vegeta's mother said the girls name was Bra" he said.

**_CRASH_**

"What was that?" Bulma said turning her flash light on as did the others,

"**_Mwahahaha!_**"

The laugh began again making the hair on their necks stand on end; a chill began to sneak its way through the hall.

"Oh Kami, oh Kami" Chi Chi whispered as the sound of dragging chains could be heard and the laughing getting louder, Kakarrot go into a fighting stance and Bulma held her flash light like a sword.

"**_MWAHAHAHAHA!_**"

The laughing got louder and louder as if coming closer,

"_VEGETA, VEGETA! I HAVE THE YOUNG PRINCE_" a voice whispered in a ghoulish hiss. Kakarrot gritted his teeth and screamed out.

"WHERE IS OUR FRIEND MARY! WE KNOW YOU HAVE HIM YOU SAID IT YOURSELF!" he yelled feeling no fear towards what ever he was about to face, the laugh cackled before an amused woman's voice again called out from the darkness.

"_Vegeta is taking a little nap right now_" the voice spoke and Kakarrot felt his blood boil.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Kakarrot screamed running down the hall he thought she was calling from.

"GOKU!" both girls screamed as they ran after the young boy as he raced down the hall before sliding and falling to the floor, his flash light when flying and broke on the floor.

"GOKU ARE YOY CRAZY? SHE COULD HAVE HURT YOU!" Chi Chi said helping him to his feet, Bulma had her eyes pinned to the floor, Chi Chi went to pick up the broken flash light "This thing is useless now, the bulb shattered and the reflective part is broken in half" she said handing it to Kakarrot and turned to Bulma. "Bulma what are you looking at" Chi Chi asked, Bulma looked her way with a scared look on her face and looked back to the floor and pointed her flash light at it, both Chi Chi and Kakarrot looked at the spot with wide eyes.

On the floor was a pool of blood, torn bloody cloth that looked to be from a dress, and a piece of black cloth that looked to be a piece of Vegeta's black PJ's.

Lighting flashed and thunder crashed as the laughing again was heard through out the house "**_FIND HIM BEFORE I FIND YOU! OR BEFORE MORING YOU WILL ALL COME INTO THE MIRROR WITH ME!_**" the voice screamed as the light went from the window faded.

The kids just looked at one another.

Now what?

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

I bet know one saw THAT coming!

**Urban Legend and Superstition Information:**

**Walking under Ladders:**

Do you know why they say walking under ladders is bad luck? Well in old times they didn't hang people in the gallows, nope they used LADDERS! They say its bad luck to walk under a ladder since they believe that area of the ladder is full of evil spirits and bad luck.

**Throwing salt over your shoulder:**

Long ago they use to believe that salt held magic powers, because of that they believed that if you had the bad luck to spill it you would throw a pinch of salt over your right shoulder to remove the bad luck.

**Horse Shoes:**

It is said that if you ever found a horse shoe with the open side facing you, you should take it home and nail it over your door with the open side facing up so as not to spill the good luck out.

**Haunted House Urban Legend:**

They say that there is a haunted house that appears all over the world, they say people who go into it never finish their tour. The admission fee is said to be twenty five dollars and for each level of the house completed you earn five dollars. They say that anyone who reaches the top with every level cleared wins a huge cash prize, which as never happened. Some people just run out scared; others are either found to scare to move or scared to where their hair turned white. Some people are said to have never come out after reaching the fourth or fifth floor of the house. Some also say that anyone who went missing in the house became a ghostly member of the ghosts haunting the house. This house is said to have appeared in Texas, Ohio and Michigan.


	3. The Chase

I love the smell of mayhem in the afternoon

**_I don't own DBZ_**

****

**Thank you to all that have been reviewing! Oh and thanks to the reviwer that showed me a few errors in my story, I will pay attention to those while writing this chapter and fix the others when I have time. A BIG shout out of thanks to all that reviewed!**

**Princess Crack a' Lackin**

**super saiyan 4 chichi**

**TheWarriorFormallyKnownAsPrince** (anonymous reviewer)

**Applescruffs**

**TennisPirate**

**XoxCabreraxoX**

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Curse of Bloody Mary**

****

****

**Chapter 3:** **The Chase**

The two human girls and the Saiyan boy stood in the hall of where the voice had come from, Kakarrot walked over to the pool of blood where two bits of cloth laid. Kakarrot picked up the piece of black cloth and looked at it

"This defiantly came from Vegeta's pajamas" he said holding it up to the girl as Chi Chi came over.

"This might be from the ghosts dress" she said.

"But how can a ghost be wearing cloths?" Bulma asked and Chi Chi just shrugged

"It hasn't been proven that ghosts DON'T wear cloths" she said looking down the dark hall.

"I can't believe this. This night has gone from a nice weekend sleepover, full of telling ghost stories, eating junk food and staying up pass lights out; to something out of a scary R rated horror flick that teenagers go to on Halloween!" Bulma said looking at the broken plastic and bits of glass on the floor that had once been Kakarrot's flash light.

"Yah, tell me about it. I was hoping that it would turn out to be a two day sleep over and you guys could spend Sunday night here, but I guess with that threat we got from our ghost that might not happen" Kakarrot said failing miserably to lighten the dark mood of the situation.

"You don't think that…that thing would really take Vegeta and everyone into the mirror, do you?" Chi Chi asked looking away from the hall in front of her; Kakarrot shrugged and walked over to her.

"Don't know Chi Chi but one thing is for sure. Something is going on around here and Vegeta is missing, if we don't find him we might be in huge trouble due to the threat we got. But whatever is happening we're going to find out what it is and STOP it!" Kakarrot said and Bulma nodded kicking Kakarrot's now broken flash light out of the way and began walking down the hall with the others in tow.

**SOMEWHERE WITHIN THE ****ROYAL****PALACE**

He didn't know where he was he only knew that something was covering his eyes and mouth so that he could not see or make a sound, something most defiantly ropes were binding his feet together and held his hands together behind him. His head felt like it was going to split in halffrom pain

_What the hell happened! One minute I'm in the bathroom chanting that stupid name, the next I know I'm gagged, tied up and some place dark_ Vegeta thought as he tried to break the rope by moving his writs in opposite directions so that it would snap in half…no good.

Vegeta used his tail to balance so that he could stand up; wobbling due to his tied ankles he began to feel around the room for any ki present. Finding that he was alone where ever he was he tried to at least get his feet free, and judging by how it wouldn't give or break, it had to be that un breakable rope he heard about from his mother that the scientist in the lab were working on.

Swearing and hopping around the room he began feeling around for something he could cling the rope to and slip it off, he found what felt like a hook and hooked the rope on his hands on it, he clinched his wrists as close together as he could and slowly began removing the rope sliding it off his arms. When the rope was finally gone from his wrists he took the blind fold from his eyes and squinted into the darkness of the room; he removed the rope from his ankles while waiting for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light, when they did he could tell were he was.

_I'm in the pantry_ he thought now noticing the smell of the various foods stored in the room, he ran over to the large door and jumped to grab onto the ledge of the small window placed in the door. He was able to look into the kitchen from the window, and also saw the doors that lead to the dinning hall. Jumping down he tried to turn the knob before remembering the door hadn't been modernized, in other words it could only be opened from the outside.

"GODDAMMIT!" Vegeta swore and kicked the metal door before grabbing his bare and not sore foot, stopping himself from kicking the door again out of anger he sat down on the wooden floor to think. He couldn't blast the door; the cooks would be ticked off and he and Kakarrot already got in trouble with them when they stole food. Vegeta growled and laid down pillowing his head with his arms; he couldn't break the door in any way, he couldn't blast the door, he couldn't break the window glass and he couldn't punch a hole in the door to turn the knob. He looked around the pantry seeing the herbs, spices, flour and other cooking ingredients that were stored in here.

Then it clicked of how he could get out; the pantry door might not have been modernized, but the freezer was and it had a door leading into the pantry and a door leading into the kitchen. Vegeta swore he could thank Kakarrot's mother for suggesting to combine the pantry and freezer, just like her to make it easier for the cooks. Vegeta jumped up and ran around passed the shelves and boxes full of cooking stuff before he got to the large door. It went all the way up to the ceiling and was made of thick shiny metal; although the door didn't have a knob like the pantry door did, it had some odd wheel with poles used to turn it and open it, it always looked stupid to him. Vegeta grabbed one of the poles already feeling the chilly draft coming through the door; he pushed down on the pole and began turning it, and he heard the lock in the door click and the heavy door opened.

He was hit with a blast of chilly air and was surrounded by boxes of meat, meat that was larger then normal like dinosaur was hung on the many hooks around the freezer. Vegeta walked around the cold room; it was fogged up from the cold and held a strong scent of meat that he never enjoyed smelling, every time he went in here he felt like he was in a butchers freezer. But meat wasn't the only thing in here; anything needing to be kept cold like ice or ice cream was in here as well. Vegeta finally got to the door that lead to the kitchen, it was the same as the on in the pantry. Vegeta turned the wheel and opened the door; he felt his skin tingle from coming into warm air after the walk in the freezer.

He looked around the dark kitchen full of the many stoves, sinks and tables the cooks used everyday. The servants did well to keep both the kitchen and dinning hall clean; they were areas were food was after all, they didn't need anyone getting food poisoning due to un clean storage areas. He walked passed a counter full of cooking utensils and opened the door to the dinning hall.

He saw the huge white marble table and the many chairs along its sides, sitting places for himself and his parents along with places for his father's court members, and anyone else who was a Palace resident. Vegeta flicked on the lights and the crystal chandelier burst with light making the glass shingles glow and sparkle, he walked along the side of the table until something caught his eye.

Something was on the table.

_That's weird; normally the servants clean and remove everything from the table after meals_ he went to take a closer look; on the table was a bottle of ketchup and there were bread crumbs sprinkled around on the table, there was even a large amount of water on the table _What the hell is going on?_ he thought taking one more look at the mess before leaving the dinning hall. Now in one of the palaces many halls he began to head to his room thinking the others might be there.

**MEANWHILE**

Kakarrot looked around the living room; they had been looking to see if Vegeta or whatever was roaming the house was in there but to no avail. The only thing in the living room were the sofa's, the recliner, shelves filled with video's and the television surrounded by more then a few video game systems and the video games scattered on the floor. He seven year old looked around at his two companions also looking around the room; Bulma was looking under and around the furnisher in the room and Chi Chi was looking behind items such as the many book cases against the wall of the room. This was getting know where and fast they had already checked most of the first floor. They had already looked in the parlor, the Tea Room, the Battle Simulation rooms and the Ball Room; this was the last room on the first floor aside from the Kitchen and Dinning Hall.

"You guys I don't think there's they thing in here" Bulma said getting off her knees after looking under the couch.

"Yah, maybe we should check the next room then?" Chi Chi asked coming out from the heavy red curtains that covered a large window.

Kakarrot nodded in agreement and pointed to one of the oak doors "The only rooms left to look in is the Kitchen and Dinning Hall; then there's the pantry and the freezer" he said walking over to the heavy wooden door.

"Just make sure you don't nibble, lick or eat anything in there, the cooks are already angry at you and Vegeta for stealing food in between meals" Bulma said, those boys had a two track mind: Food and beating the sense out of one another.

"They take too long to cook" Kakarrot moaned, was it his fault that his stomach could not wait when hungry?

"You're just impenitent" Chi Chi said looking at him with a dry look, Kakarrot just sighed and opened the door and walked into the hall. He and the girls came close to the hall that lead to the kitchen, suddenly he stopped and both girls bumped into him.

"Ow! Goku why did you stop for?" Chi Chi asked picking herself up off the hard polished floor.

"Yah Goku, giver a little warning next time huh?" Bulma said also picking herself up off the floor.

Kakarrot said nothing; just continued to look down the hall, not even noticing the girls were talking to him. He had heard an odd sound down the hall; it sounded like metal clanging into metal, Kakarrot strained his ears to hear better.

"Goku what are you doing?" Bulma asked when she got no answer from the boy; Kakarrot turned to them with alert in his eyes and put a finger to his lips telling them to be quite, Both of them did so and tried to hear what it was he was hearing, but being a Saiyan his hearing was better then theirs. The three didn't know what it was coming down the hall, but what ever it was if it was the thing keeping Vegeta prisoner then it would get on heck of a beat down.

**SOME WHERE IN THE PALACE**

Vegeta walked along the small hall that lead to the stair way to the second floor; he wanted to know who was the moron who put the bedrooms on the third floor, didn't the bedrooms normally go on the second floor? The servants, cooks and visitors sleep in the rooms on the second floor; he hated having to trudge up two flights of stairs after a gruesome training class with his father to get to his room. Vegeta just walked at a faster pace; the sooner he found the others, the sooner they could continue their sleep over and more importantly find out what the hell happened to him.

**THUMP**

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and looked for the source of the sound; he looked around and saw a closet opened by a creak, it was normally used to store cleaning supplies. _Maybe that's were the thump came from…and maybe who ever is reasonable for this is in there!_ Vegeta ran to the door and flung it opened…

**CRASH**

He was blinded by something and he felt encircle his torso trapping his arms to his sides; grunting and dazed from what ever happened just now, he tripped along the hall trying to free himself from what ever held him, and trying to kick or punch whoever might have done this to him. He rammed into a wall and fell down; growling now fully aggravated from his situation he jumped back to his feet and began to struggle harder at the thing binding him.

**BACK TO CHI CHI, BULMA AND KAKARROT **

The three kids looked on as a shadowed figure began to appear in the hall; it was either really drunk or very clumsy since it was failing about, knocking into things and falling on the floor. It looked to be a figure robed in white cloth and seemed to be using some kind of rope around its middle for a belt; whatever the thing was it was headed right in their direction. Bulma held her flash light like a sword, Chi Chi held up her fists to put her martial arts training to good use, and Kakarrot not having his Power Pole with him and needing to protect the girls stood ready to fight with his bare hands. If he let anything happen to Bulma Vegeta would kill him; Kakarrot knew this, when ever Vegeta was not there to look after her he was automatically put in charge of the job, and failing it meant that Vegeta would be heck to put up with the next day.

Kakarrot coiled the muscles in his legs before shooting off at the robed figure with his fists raised; the figure moved about like it knew something was coming, Kakarrot wasted no time in speeding up, he had lost the power of surprise now that the thing knew he was there; he had to attack it NOW.

Kakarrot landed a punch to the figure and watched it go slamming into a wall; making not only a nice sized dent but also quite a few creaks, he watched as it fell brokenly to the floor slumped in a sitting position on the marble floor of the hall. All three kids walked up to the pile of cloth on the floor, all three of them looked at one another.

"Do you think this is what has been wandering around the palace?" Asked Chi Chi who was off to the back but still had her fists up just in case.

"Looks like it; see it's dressed in white like the cloth we found, the question is who or what is it?" Bulma said unable to see due to the dark.

"Well, we're going to find out right now!" with that Kakarrot ripped the cloth and length of cord from the figure and looked at the face of the one supposedly reasonable for everything that happed so far.

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Did I do any better with the grammar and paragraph spacing? If so that's great and I can't fix the other chapters, come to think of it all my stories have bad paragraph spacing…I'LL HAVE TO FIX THEM ALL…all twenty six of them…Kami help me….

**Urban Legend and Superstition Information:**

**Braking Mirrors:**

Everyone's heard this one; break a mirror and its seven years bad luck. In olden days they believed the image you saw in the mirror was your actual soul, breaking the mirror would make your soul go astray from your body. To break the spell of bad luck, you must wait seven hours (one for each year of bad luck) before picking up the broken pieces, and bury them outside in the moonlight.

**Future Grave:**

This will creep anyone out who's had this happen to them; they say that if you feel a chill run down your spine, that someone is walking over your future grave. Not only spooky but a little un nerving if you ask me don't you think?

**Communicating with the Dead:**

It is said that people born on Halloween will be able to talk to the dead.

**Crows:**

Yup you all might have heard this one; about the black birds that fly about that are said to be un lucky, in a way they them selves are unlucky since they are killed in large numbers every year due to West Nile Virus. Crows are viewed as a bad omen, often foretelling death. If they caw, death is very near.

**Sparrows **

Everyone knows these birds; the cute little brown, white and black feathered birds seen flying around or burrowing into the dirt for some reason. They are also the birds that like making their nests under Air Conditioners in the summer. Despite that in superstition sparrows are thought to carry the souls of the dead and it is believed to bring bad luck if you kill one.

****


	4. Found yet Not Found

I got a Mood Ring the other day! Yah for me!

**_I do not own DBZ_**

****

****

**I'm so happy everyone liked chapter three! I'm also happy that the Urban Legend and Superstition information I give at the end of every chapter is liked. Things are going to get a little crazier in the story.**

**I am so sorry I kept you all waiting! I know a lot of you might have heard this from writers before but mean it. My little sister felt that it was more important to see which one of her friends were one every hour of the day, stopping me from typing my story.**

**I FIXED ALL THE CHAPTERS! All of them now have correct grammar and spacing, now I have to do my other twenty six stories.**

**One more note and then to the chapter, for those who like my Chibi Vegeta and Goku fictions I have a lot more I have written, feel free to read them, but School Spook Out is on Hubius until next Halloween. **

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

****

**Curse of Bloody Mary**

****

****

**Chapter 4:** **Found yet Not Found**

_Oh man, I'm in so much trouble when he wakes up…_ Kakarrot thought as he looked down at the mass of cloth in front of him.

Prince Vegeta lay knocked out in front of him. At first he along with Chi Chi and Bulma were walking along the halls; they had checked the living room and were going to check the dinning hall and kitchen, when something started coming at them from the dinning hall. When Kakarrot had attacked what ever it was he expected to go through it since it was a ghost, or either be grabbed and dragged into the nearest mirror or he himself beat the thing up. Instead sprawled out on the floor was eight year old prince Vegeta, knocked out on the floor behind the dent in the wall with a swelling bruise on his face. Knowing Vegeta when he woke up, he was going to be angry and he was going to vent it the same way he always did: Pound Kakarrot's empty skull in.

"Jeez, you sure did a number on him" Bulma said kneeling down next to the un conscious prince.

"Yah, he's going to be really mad when he wakes up" Chi Chi said, who knew very well how Vegeta would react to being pummeled in his own house.

"What was he doing tangled up in cloth and a cloths line to begin with? I thought Bloody Mary kidnapped him" Kakarrot said pulling the last of the cloth and cord from the fallen eight year old.

"Maybe she tied him up?" Chi Chi guessed shrugging.

"This is starting to look ready weird you guys…" Bulma crossing her arms looking at the near by wall, her blue eyes full of question.

"What do you mean?" both Chi Chi and Kakarrot asked at the same time.

"I mean this is starting to look odd now" Bulma said looking at the two, "I mean first Vegeta goes missing; then we blood in the bathroom, we run into something in the hall who threatens to drag us all into a mirror, we find more blood and pieces of cloth on the floor after that" Bulma said walking over to Vegeta and holding up the boys right arm, "One of the pieces of cloth looked like a piece of Vegeta's pajamas, which is true since there is a tear in his sleeve the same size as the cloth wee found" Bulma said putting his arm back down. "Now we find Vegeta wandering around the halls, tangled in a sheet and cloths line" Bulma said putting her hand under her chin, "Something just does seem right…"

"I bet I know" Chi Chi said with an annoyed look on her face, she looked a little ticked off as well. "I bet that **_HE_** was the one tricking us the whole time! He's the only one who could have done this! **_HE_** was the one in the bathroom, **_HE_** was the last one in there, **_HE_** disappeared and **_HE _**is sitting here wrapped up in white cloth. **_HE_** could have been whatever it was that said 'Find Vegeta by morning or everyone will be dragged into the mirror' he's the only one!" Chi Chi said in a sure sounding tone.

Kakarrot looked up to the ceiling scratching his head "You know she has a point, but something just tells me that isn't the case…" Kakarrot said.

"Why not!" both girls asked getting right into the seven year olds face.

"Because that thing we saw was taller then Vegeta" Kakarrot said backing away from them, boy were girls scary!

Both girls took this to mind before nodding in agreement; that thing was WAY too tall to be Vegeta, and not knowing if the prince was touchy about the subject of his height none of them would ever speak of that again. So Vegeta wasn't the thing that threatened them in the hall, so he wasn't the one who was laughing that spooky laugh. But if it wasn't him and it couldn't have been any of them…who could it be? As these thoughts floated around their heads a groan was heard, the three kids looked down to see Vegeta open his eyes and rub his cheek.

"What the hell happen?" Vegeta asked rubbing his cheek, "Why does my face hurt" he asked before wincing and putting both his hands on the spot that had connected with the wall "And my head!" he asked now glaring annoyed at the trio in front of him. The two human girls and the single Saiyan boy looked at one another in silent question.

"Um well…first off it was Goku who is the reason your head and face hurt" Chi Chi said as Bulma grabbed the princes collar to stop him from returning the favor Kakarrot had done for him.

"And second" Bulma said giving the princes collar and extra tug to get him to stop struggling, "He hit you for good reason" she said now letting go as Vegeta met her annoyed gaze with his angry glare.

"Good reason? GOOD REASON? WHAT GOOD DAMN REASON IS THERE FOR PUNCHING SOMEONE INTO A WALL!" Vegeta screamed now seeing the dent in the wall; boy would they be in trouble when his mother saw that, no way in all of the planet would his mother not notice a huge dent in the wall.

"He thought you were the thing that threatened us earlier" Chi Chi said

"What? What are you talking about?"

"When we were looking for you we ran into…something. It's said we had to find you before morning or everyone would be dragged into the mirror" Chi Chi said shuttering at the memory.

"The thing left behind blood and pieces of cloth; one from what looked like it was from a dress, the other came from your PJ's" Bulma said pointing to the boys sleeve.

"Whoever is behind this is asking for a black eye!" Vegeta said balling his hands into fists.

"Vegeta can you remember anything? You were the one the thing took" Kakarrot asked.

Vegeta looked over at the younger Saiyan and crossed his arms; he searched his memory for anything starting from when he was in the bathroom, to right now. "I was in the bathroom chanting the chant, then I was struck on the back of the head" Vegeta said retelling the events that went on in the bathroom, "Then the next thing I know I'm in the stupid pantry tied and gagged" Vegeta said with annoyance.

"Bound and gagged in the pantry" Bulma said a little shocked, she could never believe that someone could sneak up and do something like that to someone like Vegeta, he saw so many attacks coming during sparring with Kakarrot that it made him look like he had eyes in the back of his head.

"Well, at least we know that even if we didn't run into him here, we would have seen him in the kitchen" Kakarrot said.

"I do remembering one more thing" Vegeta said once again gaining the attention of his fellow kids "I remember feeling water splashing on my face, and the sound of something creaking, and I heard voices" Vegeta said trying to remember anything else but to no avail.

"Maybe the water was from the sink?" Chi Chi wondered aloud

"But what about the voices? That means there's more then one thing behind what's going on" Bulma said, who now was starting to doubt that there was any ghost or spirit in the house.

**_MWAHAHAHAHAHA! _**

****

All three kids tensed

"B…Bulma…it's that creepy laugh again…" Chi Chi said shaking.

"So I noticed" Bulma said with more confidence in her voice then before.

"Is that the voice who spoke to you before?" Vegeta asked and the kids nodded.

"_IT SEEMS YOU MANAGED TO FIND YOU'RE LITTLE FRIEND_" the voice echoed through the halls "_HOWEVER ITS SEEMS THAT I'VE GROWN BORED SINCE COMING HERE…I THINK I WILL DRAG YOU AND YOU'RE FAMILY INTO THE MIRROR, JUST FOR A LAUGH_" said and laughed as if mocking the panicked gazes on the faces of the children it was speaking to.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Vegeta yelled, wanting nothing more then to pound whatever it was that had knocked him out and bound him in the pantry.

"_HAHAHA! SO THE LITTLE **RUNT** WANTS TO KNOW WHERE HIS KIDNAPPER IS? WELL THEN HOW DOES THIS SOUND? IF YOU FIND ME THEN I WILL LEAVE THIS DIMENSION AND NEVER RETURN AGAIN_" it asked in a smug sounding tone, the three kids looked at one another at hearing this new challenge. "_WELL LITTLE ONES?_" it asked sounding impatient.

"If we do find you, you have to PROMISE to keep your word" Kakarrot said in a seriose tone, the thing had already promised once and had been talking about going back on t, no way was he taking anymore chances with something he couldn't see at the moment.

"_OF COURSE LITTLE ONE, YOU FIND ME AND I WILL LEAVE. BUT IF YOU DON'T FIND ME BEFORE FIRST LIGHT, YOU WILL COME WITH ME INTO THE MIRROR_" it said.

All four kids looked at one another in silent question before talking amongst themselves, talking in low whispers as if to hide what they were saying from the unknown being that was speaking to them. Finally they stopped talking and looked out into the hall they thought the thing was speaking from.

"You have a deal ghost, but you better keep your promise when we find you" Vegeta said.

A chill went through the hall and the kids almost sensed the thing smirking at Vegeta's blunt demand, "_WELL, WELL, A MORTAL BOASTING SO MUCH TO A BEING OF GREATER POWER. YOU WOULD BE WISE TO KNOW YOUR PLACE_" the voice said its tone holding a warning.

Vegeta just smirked "Yah? Well I like taking risks, and I know my place. I'm Vegeta the nine thousand and thirty second and prince of the Saiyan throne, that is my place and YOU are the one who don't know your place by coming into MY territory" Vegeta spoke without one bit of fear in his voice.

The voice simply snickered before is laughter echoed through the halls…

Then it was gone. And they were alone again, to search for whatever it was that was haunting the palace.****

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Just for what Vegeta said about his title there, we all know that every king is named Vegeta. So its clear that the Vegeta we know comes from a VERY long line of others named Vegeta, which is why he is "Vegeta the nine thousand and thirty second" he is the nine thousand and thirty second Saiyan prince in his family to be named Vegeta.

Okay I want to get as much of my Urban Legend and Superstition information as I can put on in this story before it ends, I'm not saying that its going to end soon so don't get spooked. All I'm saying is that you're getting a much bigger amount of information then the other chapters, and this goes with the remaining chapters as well.

**Urban Legend and Superstition Information**

****

**Owls:**

If an owl looks in your window or if you see one in the daylight it is a sign of bad luck and/or death will follow.

**Rabbit's foot:**

You must carry the rabbit's foot on a chain around your neck, or in your left back pocket. The older it gets the more good luck it brings.

**Candle Flame:**

If the flame of a candle flickers and then turns blue, there's a spirit in the room.

**Itchy Palm:**

If your palm itches, you will soon receive money. If you itch it, your money will never come.

**Two way Mirror test:**

Okay with this I'm giving you guys a little lesson on being aware of your surroundings, and yes this is an urban legend. It's a story passed around through the internet and e-mails. You know the two way mirrors in police offices? The ones that people can see you but you can't see them? Well here is a legend that tells you how to find out if a mirror is two way or not! I mean would you like to be in a changing room and have people getting a front seat view? Okay here how the story goes.

When we visit toilets, bathrooms, hotel rooms, changing rooms, etc., how many of you know for sure that the seemingly ordinary mirror hanging on the wall is a real mirror, or actually a 2-way mirror? There have been many cases of people installing 2-way mirrors in female changing rooms. It is very difficult to positively identify the surface by just looking at it. So, how do we determine with any amount of certainty what type of mirror we are looking at?

Just conduct this simple test: Place the tip of your fingernail (ball-point pen, eyebrow pencil. any object) against the reflective surface and if there IS A GAP between your fingernail and the image of the nail, then it is a GENUINE mirror.

However, if your fingernail DIRECTLY TOUCHES the image of your nail, then BEWARE, BECAUSE IT IS a 2-WAY MIRROR!

REMEMBER...every time you see a mirror, do the "fingernail test." It doesn't cost you anything, it is simple to do, and it might save you from getting visually peeped at by sick minded men, and to be fair the women as well! Yes even the ladies do it and no saying "We do not!"

REMEMBER..."NO SPACE, LEAVE THE PLACE!"

I bet you're wondering if this is really true. The best way is to use common sense. Is the mirror loose? Can you see on the other side through the sides of the mirror? But if you really think someone is watching you the best thing is to leave the place or try another fitting room or bathroom. I tried it and its true, a one way mirror has a gape when you put your finger tip to it between the image and your finger.

**Sara Jane Road**

In Southeast Texas which is called Sara Jane Road by local residents, is haunted by the ghost of Sara Jane and her baby. The story goes that in Civil War times Sara Jane's husband was fighting in the war and it was just herself and the baby that lived in the house out in the woods on that road along the Neches River.

Word got to her that Union soldiers were on their way to her house, so she placed her baby in a wicker basket and set the basket under the wooden bridge that was near her house. She then returned to the house and hung herself from a tree out front. Now they say that if you g there at night you can hear her moan and holler, looking for her baby with a lantern in her hand. They say on Friday the thirteenth or Halloween you can see her coming out of the woods.

****


	5. Shocking Discovery

I love Chibi stories!

**_I do not own DBZ_**

****

**Hey everyone! Am I late updating? Oh well I least I update at regular times.**

**I'm glad all of you got a kick out of that two way mirror test, to tell you the truth "I was told that by a friend who's friend heard about it", yah that's kind of how things like Urban Legends and Superstition's get spread around. But its true that's what my friend said, I even tried it out myself and saw that there was indeed a gap between the pen and the image in the mirror.**

**Oh and a reviewer asked where everyone's parents are since all the noise has no woken anyone up. Yes the parents are in the house, they are in bed sleeping while their kids run muck through the house. Don't worry I have plans to bring out both Goku and Vegeta's parents and a few others, and its going to be pretty humorous! **

**Okay enough of my chattering, ON WITH THE INSANITY! **

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

****

**Curse of Bloody Mary**

****

****

**Chapter 5:** **Shocking Discovery **

The sound of bare feet and slippers could be heard echoing through out the dark corridor lit by chandeliers, out of the darkness four small figures began to appear out of the dim light. Their faces show looks of determination for what they are searching for within the palace, in the back round the thunder storm is still raging outside splattering the large glass windows with water. The sound of an old grandfather clock chiming the late hour in the next hall rang in rhythm with the young children's foot steps. The howling wind outside along with the other sounds created a sort of music, to the children walking through the halls it almost sounded like the tune to a victory march, as they were curtain they would stop whatever it was roaming the house.

_This thing could do some nasty damage here if we don't find it_ Kakarrot thought wishing he had his power pole with him.

_Whatever this thing is it has to be human! Neither a spirit nor a ghost could carry Vegeta like that, things like that can't hold mortal objects!_ Bulma thought knowing that they would find whoever was up to this.

_I swear on the graves of my ancestors that whoever attacked me will be missing a limb by morning!_ Vegeta swore glaring out into the hall.

_I have to help the others! I'm not chickening out this time!_ Chi Chi looked ahead with a determined look in her dark eyes.

The team if kids consisting of two young Saiyan boys and two young human girls continued to march down the hall to the kitchen; they all knew that since Vegeta had been in there that there had to be a clue of what was going on, anything that would shed some light on weather what they were dealing with was human, Saiyan, Namekian…or something not of this world. It was at this time they wished Piccolo's older brother Kami was here, he was the one who was a nut for things like spirits, ghosts and all that other paranormal stuff. As the turned a right they came to a hall decorated in colors of green, brown and other earth tones along with vases and pots full of colorful flowers and plants. The walls were painted a dusty light green to match tone with the plush dark green carpet. The tables holding the smaller potted plants were made of dark wood, covering them were silk table cloths of rich violets, pinks and greens.

"Wow what a nice hall way!" Chi Chi said likening the mood of the corridor.

"Yah, my mom is into that kind of thing. Interior decorating, Fung Shui, mood decorating you name it. She turn this hall into earth tones since it's around the dinning area" Vegeta said walking pass a flourishing potted fern and further down the hall. All around them plants were green and healthy and flowers were in full bloom spreading their sweet scent through out the small but spacious hall. At last they came to the main door of the Dinning hall made of dark wood; above the door was a heavy curtain of the darkest violet, in the middle of the curtain the Saiyan Royal Family Crest carved out of pure ruby pulled off the look of the hall and the room beyond the doors. Vegeta walked up to the doors and pushed them open and turned on the lights, so that the decorating of the Dinning hall could be better seen.

Aside from the large table and the many chairs for dinners, the room could now be viewed to its fullest in the light. The room was showered in shades of pinks and reds, the walls were painted a powder pink while red draperies hung from the walls. Any and all flowers in the room were of the brightest pinks, reds and magenta's, even the thick rug under their feet was a deep red.

"Why aren't the other halls and rooms like this?" asked Bulma, she had never really gone into the Dinning hall before when she came to visit, they just ate their snacks outside.

"My dad said he wanted some of the rooms to look normal, that and they wanted to be equal with the decorating" Vegeta said.

"Men" both Bulma and Chi Chi said in a dry and tired voice, this gained a glare from Vegeta and a strange look from Kakarrot.

Deciding not to yell incase the thing they were after was around, Vegeta simply walked to the door of the pantry that was a little ways away from the freezer and opened the door. The other three kids looked from behind him at the inside of the pantry, inside was the rope and gag that Vegeta had been bound with. Chi Chi walked away from the group to see what was on the table. There was a bottle of ketchup, crumbs and water on the table, odd…

"Hey guys what is this doing out? Does everyone in the palace normally keep the ketchup on the table?" Chi Chi asked, at her house they always kept the ketchup in the fridge.

"I saw that out when I broke out of my 'prison' but left it there" Vegeta said walking over and picking the bottle up and made a disgusted face, the whole bottle was covered in ketchup!

"Hey Vegeta I was wondering" Bulma said walking over to the prince, who had put the bottle down and was washing his hands in the sink. "This is a palace right?"

Vegeta looked at her with a 'duh what do you think' look that made itself known in his eyes and in the way he stood there, "Why of course not Bulma! People of royalty live here! How could it possibly be a palace?" Vegeta said in a snobby and bratty tone of voice. Bulma gave him an angry glare that would have sent lesser men running for their lives, or in tears at her feet begging to be forgiven; not Vegeta though he was to full of himself to do that, even if Saiyan's believed women and girls were the same as men Vegeta would never lower himself to the will of a person of the opposite gender. So Bulma did something else to make him pay for his rudeness.

She walked right up to him and punched him square in the jaw.

Kakarrot looked on wide eyed.

Chi Chi gasped

Bulma continued glaring.

And Vegeta just stood there in shock holding his face in the place Bulma had hit him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME FOR!" Vegeta exploded getting over his shock and going into a rage; the only girl he had ever gotten hit by was his friend and fellow Saiyan Ranju and his own mother, and all those times was when he was sparring with either of them! A here right in the mist of a mystery just after being knocked out, bound and gagged and thrown into a pantry and then being knocked out AGAIN this time by a third class Saiyan like Kakarrot. The girl he secretly had a crush on comes up to him and hits him in the face!

"BECAUSE YOU ANSWERED IN A RUDE TONE! THAT WAS UN CALLED FOR!" Bulma screamed.

"DO YOU KNOW YOU SOUND LIKE A DAMN GROWN UP!" Vegeta said, using the foulest insult a kid could use.

"I COULD CARE LESS, AND STOP SWEARING! WHO TAUGHT YOU TO CURSE ANYWAY?" Bulma asked, she knew that Queen Zonly would never curse in front of her child or any other kid.

"MY FATHER!" Vegeta shouted and Bulma rolled her eyes, of course King Vegeta was always getting yelled at for swearing a blue streak in front of his son and other kids.

"Could we please not yell? You two will wake our parents up; the last thing we need is them waking up, and locking us in the bedroom until morning for being awake after lights out" Kakarrot said stating a good point. Both Vegeta and Bulma calmed down and Bulma asked the question she had tried to ask.

"Aren't there security camera's around the palace?"

Vegeta nodded his head "Sure! Every room has a camera except the bathrooms, for obvious reasons" he said pointing to the each of the two camera's that were in the kitchen, Bulma smirked widely putting as an idea came to light.

"If there are camera's there has to be a room that you keep the tapes right?" Bulma asked.

"Yah, the security room down in the basement, there are people watching the security Televisions down there during the day. It should be empty now" Vegeta said wiping his hands dry of water, "Why do you want to know that Bulma?"

"Come on Vegeta you should have figured it out! You have equal grades next to mine in school, think! If there is something wondering the house, the camera's had to have caught it!"

"Bulma you're a genius!" Chi Chi said clapping her hands, Bulma stood smiling proudly.

"Well it was nothing really" she said, Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"The girl is full of herself…" he whispered under his breath.

"What was that Vegeta?" Bulma asked clearly hearing what he had just said.

"I said let get to that security room"

"That's what I thought"

**SOMEWHERE IN THE PALACE**

Two shadowed figures sat in the dark room; there black outlines seen clearly due to the white glow of the monitors they sat at. "Oh this is just great!" the taller figure said pointing at one of the monitors, it showed four kids standing in the palace kitchen, the sound was on to pick up every thing they said.

"Will you relax? We'll be gone before they get here if we hurry, so get your ass in gear and pick up those bottles!" the taller of the figures said in a harsh whisper who looked to be grabbing a bunch of sheets in his arms.

"Yah but there going to get onto us sooner or later! This isn't the first time we've done something like this!" the smaller one said in a worried tone.

"That's because you always screw it up!" the taller one threw back almost spitting the words out.

"If I recall you were the one who got us busted the last time!"

"Just be quite and grab everything or they'll catch us!" the taller one said walking over to the door and opening it, then ran out leaving the younger one behind.

"Hey you moron! Wait up!" the smaller one said and ran out the door shutting it, however in his hast to catch up to his partner he dropped one of the bottles he was holding, that and he failed to notice that he had not locked the door.

**BACK TO VEGETA, KAKARROT, CHI CHI AND BULMA**

The four kids were currently out of the kitchen and were now walking down one of the palace's many halls; this one was yet another one of the Saiyan Queens decorating creations. This hall was painted and colored in every shade of blue ever created; the walls were light blue, the rug was dark blue and any item such as table covered, paintings and plants had a blue in it. It was a lot nicer then that other hall they had just been in, the other one looked like a creepy place to be in. Vegeta had said that after his mother decorated some of the halls and rooms his father oddly enough wanted to try his hand; the result was the hall they left behind them that was painted black with a thick black shag rug, all the spooky paintings on the wall were framed with gold or silver and the only plant in the hall was a Venus Fly trap, to say the least all of them wondered what was running through the kings mind at the time, whatever they were thinking they weren't insane enough to voice it aloud in front of the mans only son.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Chi Chi asked, they had gone through so many halls after coming out of the kitchen that she was starting to wonder if they were actually lost.

"Were here Chi Chi see" Kakarrot said as the turned a corner and came face to face with a old looking metal door, the gray paint on it was chipping off, and where ever the paint had chipped away had turned brown.

Vegeta walked over to the door and turned the rusty old knob and the door opened "This will get us down to the basement" he said letting the others look passed the door. They all looked down the stair way; it was creepy to say the least with the old wooden stairs leading down into a dark unknown, and for a palace the dust floating around and the cobwebs, showed that the maid probably hadn't been in for a good long while.

In short it looked like one of the stair wells in horror flicks; the kind were the person is walking down the stairs, and then the monster jumps out and either scares them crazy or rips them to shreds.

"Talk about creepy" Chi Chi said looking down into the darkened stairs.

"Isn't there a light or something?" asked Bulma looking around and then feeling for a light switch.

"Sorry to say the light blew out months ago, everyone always forgets to change the thing" Vegeta said.

"But isn't it dangerous to walk down a flight of stairs, in the dark? I mean come on one of us could trip and fall down the stairs! And what if that person is at the back of everyone else? Then everyone goes down" Chi Chi said stating a very decent point.

"Don't worry Chi Chi" Kakarrot said giving her the wide grin he was known for, "Saiyan's have good vision in the dark, Vegeta can lead Bulma down and I can lead you down" Kakarrot said as if nothing was wrong with it, but for a curtain pair it was in a way.

Vegeta and Bulma both looked at each other after hearing Kakarrot.

Both turned away from each other blushing bright red.

Kakarrot not noticing either his friends discomfort took Chi Chi's hand in his own and began to walk carefully down the stairs. Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other again; Vegeta scrapped together his composer and grabbed Bulma's hand and lead her down the stairs, only at a much faster pace then Kakarrot. What ever light came from the hall upstairs slowly faded away as they went further down the stairs, bare feet being covered by the dust and slippers kicking up the old layers of the stuff. They finally came to the bottom of the stairs and the girls saw that the floor was made of stone, they were starting to wonder if they had some how crossed some times zone and were now in some medieval dungeon.

"The room is right down this hall and no worrying it's a straight line" Vegeta said glad they didn't have to go walking through a bunch of halls.

"Good, who ever is in there is getting kicked for what they did" Chi Chi said walking down the corridor, the others followed.

"Yuk! How did mud get down here?" Bulma said looking at her slippers that were starting to collect a few thick layers of the muck on the floor.

"There's a lot of dust down here, seeing that the water pipes are down here and that it's raining out. There might be a leak in a pipe or there is a leak in the wall" Vegeta said trying to ignore the feel of the goop between his toes; he was a guy and a lot of guys liked getting dirty, but he was a little different he hated being dirty. The moment they got back up stairs he was washing his feet; there was now way he was tracking dirt all over the house, the last person to do that had never been heard from again.

Finally they got to the door of the security room "We have to get the key, you all stay here while I go get…"

"The door is open!" Kakarrot said cheerfully and pushed the door open.

_The door is suppose to be locked when nobodies in here_ Vegeta thought.

The kids walked into the room full of TV's, each showing a different room of the house. Vegeta looked at on TV and snickered at the image.

"What's so funny?" asked Kakarrot as the girls stared at the prince.

"Your mom sure as humorous sleeping habits" Vegeta snickered, Kakarrot walked over and looked at the TV. It was from the camera in his parents bed room; his mother with her long knee length hair that she passed down to her older son fanning on the sheets, she was sprawled out on the bed and snoring could be heard even with the volume of the microphone turned down. Kakarrot didn't find anything funny since he slept that way himself; taking another look he noticed something that almost put him into cardiac arrest. His father wasn't in bed or the room for that matter. Kakarrot could feel himself break out in a cold sweat; his father was up, that meant that they could unknowingly run into him in the hall when they went back up stairs.

Kakarrot began looking at the other screens; surly they would see him in one of the other rooms, but the older third class could not be seen on any of the other TV's. Vegeta noticed his partner's freaked out looked and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's up with you now?"

Kakarrot pointed to the screen of his parent's room "My dad isn't in bed, and he's not on any of the other cameras!"

Vegeta felt a pang of worry but pushed it down "Well, he won't come down here. But this means we have to be more careful when we get back up stairs" Vegeta said, Bulma had to agree as she looked around the room for any clues. Her blue eyes came to a bottle on the floor, a ketchup bottle to be exact. Bulma held it up for the others to see.

"Well now we know our ghost has been down here" Vegeta said eyeing the bottle, Chi Chi appeared from under the table covered in dust.

"Look what I found!" she said holding up what looked like a toy, Kakarrot's eyes widened and ran over to her grabbing the toy and looking at it. He had thought for sure he had lost this toy when his brother took it out of spite, his Inuyasha action figure was now back in his possession.

"I thought I'd never see this again after Raditz took it" Kakarrot said looking forward to putting it back with his Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara figures.

"Raditz took it?" Vegeta asked now having a feeling of who was behind this, and without a drought the said person wasn't alone.

"Yup!"

All of them looked at each other, even Kakarrot who was now putting everything together as well.

They weren't the only ones sleeping over.

The other person was friends with a curtain older brother of Kakarrot's who loved tormenting them.

Tongith this type of thing happenes.

And when finding the head quarters of the guilty, they find a toy that Raditz had taken from Kakarrot.

That meant only two people could have done it.

All four of them looked at one another before speaking the names of the two sadistic jokesters.

"Nappa and Raditz!"

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Here is another long list of legends; I put a few of the interesting ones I know in this list.

**Urban Legends and Superstition Information**

****

**How Halloween came to be:**

It was the last night of the old year according to the ancient calendar of the Celts. On that night it was said that the witches, hobgoblins, warlocks, and other evil spirits walked abroad and devoted themselves to wicked deeds and tricks. But the good fairies, too, according to some folklore, made their appearance at this time, but only from the hour of dusk until midnight. Also it is said that to avoid being cursed or killed by these horrors of the night, you should walk around dressed as a monster yourself and scared your neighbors like they would do, thus the tradition of kids running around in costumes on this night came to be.

****

**Black Cats:**

Believe it or not there is more to the superstition of black cats, aside from them being a witches pet. In ancient Egypt, the Goddess Bast was a black, female cat. Christians, wanting to rid society of all traces of other religions, convinced the ignorant that black cats were demons in disguise and should thus be destroyed. In the process, they also destroyed the kindly ladies who cared for the cats, believing them to be witches. Being demons, a black cat crossing your path would create a barrier of evil, cutting you off from God and blocking the entrance to heaven.

**White Cat:**

The opposite of the black cats, if a white cat crosses your path it is said to bring good luck.

**White Foxes and Black Foxes:**

In Japan white foxes (Kitsune) are the ones that play tricks and cause trouble for people. The black foxes are a sign of great luck to come and black foxes are also known to help people with problems.

**Opals:**

Unless you were born in October, the wearing the months birth stone the opal will be ill-fated.

**Spilling Pepper:**

Not only is spilling salt bad luck but also if you spill pepper, spilling pepper means you will have an argument with a loved one. Spilling both salt and pepper doubles the bad luck.

**Saying "God Bless You" when someone sneezes:**

When the great plague swept Europe, sufferers began sneezing violently which was a sign of death. The Pope therefore passed a law requiring people to bless the sneezer. At the same time, it was expected that anybody sneezing would cover their mouth with a cloth or their hand. This was obviously to stop the spreading of the disease, but many believed that it was to keep the soul intact. Sneezing 'into the air' would allow the soul to escape and death would be imminent. Up until this time, the opposite was true. Those who sneezed were congratulated, as it was believed that a violent sneeze would expel evil from their bodies.

**Knock on Wood: **

It was believed that good spirits lived in trees, and that by knocking on anything made from wood, we could call upon these spirits for protection against misfortune. Although if I was one of these 'good spirits' I would be pretty ticked off for someone cutting down my tree and making a table or something out of it; then expect me to bring them good luck by knocking on it and bothering me, don't you think?

**Hearing foot steps behind you:**

If you hear foot steps behind you on this night, don't look back. It may be the dead following you. Turning back could mean that you will soon join the dead.


	6. The Planning

Chibi lovers unite!

**_I do not own DBZ_**

****

****

**Hey everyone, sorry if the last chapter was a little dull. To tell the truth I'm going through one heck of writers block with this story, it seems to happen every time I get into writing a fiction. That and I'm thinking up idea's for three or five new Chibi Vegeta and Goku stories; but first I have to put up some stuff for my Inuyasha readers, who are foaming at the mouth asking for a new fiction.**

**I'll try to make this more exciting.**

****

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

****

**Curse of Bloody Mary**

****

****

**Chapter 6:** The Planning

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE BASTERDS!" Vegeta screamed allowing his voice to echo through out the tunnel; they had gotten out of the security room and were walking back to the stairs, the others who were trailing in back of him didn't say anything. The eight year old prince had gone through utter hell so to speak and found out who was behind it all, Nappa and Raditz the groups self proclaimed tormenters were at it again. The two were teenagers and made it their job to bug the younger kids, namely himself, Kakarrot, Bulma, Chi Chi and all of his classmates from school below the age of thirteen. It was like some unspoken law that some teenagers had to bug the generation in which they themselves were once a part of? Nappa at fourteen years old was the brains of the pair; while Raditz, Kakarrot's older brother at thirteen was the one to thought up the pranks they pulled.

And now on the night of their first sleepover they decide to ruin it? Not a chance if Vegeta and Kakarrot had there way; they had been the duo's main targets for pranks since before they even became teenagers. Getting them in trouble and making them take the fall, not this time. Both of them were sick of this and finally they were going to get some revenge, get them back for everything they did. Vegeta and Kakarrot's hands weren't clean themselves when it came to pranks; but they did things differently then Nappa and Raditz, while the teens would pull pranks that would get some one hurt or embarrassed to the point of scaring them for life, Vegeta and Kakarrot kept to ones that were funny and annoying. This latest prank was different from the others; it was more stupid then anything aside from scaring people.

Kakarrot could tell that the older Saiyan was flat out PO'd, he himself was angry at what was going on. He would not let his brother ruin the sleepover, they were going to find them and make them pay dearly. But in the back of his mind Kakarrot couldn't shake the feeling odd feeling he had; his father wasn't in the bedroom with his mother and was know where to be seen on the other camera's, the whole idea of running into his father while looking for his pain of a brother was more then a little un nerving. Kakarrot looked up after his bare foot banged into something; wincing at the sharp pain in his delicate toes he looked up to see he was now at the stairs, he caught the dry look of humor Vegeta threw at him. Returning the look with sticking his tongue out he promptly started walking up the steps passing Vegeta who was already half way up with the girl not far behind.

After the four kids were up the stairs they made their way to the closest bathroom; with the dust and moisture down in the dungeon like basement it had left their feet and slippers a total mess, being as careful as they could not to track mud on the floor or the many rugs around the palace, they made their way to the bathroom. Once there they began washing away the mud on their feet as well as the mud on their pajama leggings; "I should have known it was those two morons" Vegeta said who was sitting on the hamper with his arms crossed "They would want to ruin our first sleep over" he ended glaring at the fuzzy bathroom rug.

"Tell me about it, my brother been making my life a nightmare since for a long as I can remember" Kakarrot said sitting on the floor.

"Remember when they spray painted swear words in the boys bathroom?" asked Bulma.

"Yah and the two **_geniuses_** thought it'd be cute to write their names on their…'art' and were suspended" Vegeta said rolling his eyes, those two were total idiots.

"I wonder where my dad is though it's not normal for him to go wandering around the palace at this time of night" Kakarrot said turning to Vegeta.

"Forget that! What we are going to do is find my 'future bodyguard' Nappa and your brother and kick their asses!" Vegeta said making sure each word spoken dripped with a generous amount of venom.

Kakarrot winced at the tone of Vegeta's voice; it was clear that this had broke the damn of patience with the prince when it came to the teens, Kakarrot was surprised to find himself wanting nothing more then to give the teens a taste of their own medicine. There were plenty of things he would like to get back at his brother for; when he broke his toys when he was younger, when he threw him into the Koi pond, when he spiked his Miso soup with a heavy amount of curry, and of course the taking of his Inuyasha action figure and ripping up one of his Detective Conan Manga's. Oh yes his older brother would pay and pay dearly.

"And I would reject to that why?" Kakarrot asked shocking the three kids.

Vegeta's eyes widened "Kakarrot are you actually saying would want revenge?" he asked; normally the younger Saiyan would just brush off things like pranks, yet here he was agreeing for once to join him in a revenge plot. Chi Chi was wondering if Vegeta's influence was finally poisoning her sweet Goku's mind, Bulma was by the door, she thought she had heard something. Was that footsteps she was hearing? No not just foot steps; whoever it was, was dragging something as well. Bulma turned to the two Saiyan's and her friend and motioned them to keep quite. The three joined her at the door, their ears pressed firmly to the door.

"Damn" a whispered voice was heard along with a shuffle of cloth.

"Be careful!" another voice said sounding annoyed.

"Hey give me a break, the damn thing got caught on a nail" the other voice said as the shuffling of cloth could be heard again.

"Well don't rip the thing, my mom while have a fit if that sheet is ripped"

At this the four kids pressed their ears closer to the door.

"We could just throw them away"

"Yah, yah whatever…"

The kids continued to listen before something fell on the floor.

"Shhhh! Keep quite! Those four brats are looking for us; do you want them to find us?"

"Are you kidding? This is the best prank we ever pulled! We really have those goofs going!" one of the voices snickered grabbing the kids attention even farther, it was plain to see that it was Raditz and Nappa were behind the door. Kakarrot was trying to keep Vegeta from blasting the door down and killing the two teens behind it, he even had to cover the older boys' mouth to muffle the steady stream of profanities coming from the boys' mouth as well. The girls continued to listen.

"So what should we do now? Vegeta disappeared from the pantry"

"He must have woken up and left, no matter they have no way of knowing that it's us"

"Yah you're right, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out it was all one big joke!"

All the kids scowled at that; those two were getting way to full of themselves, the kids listened as the snickering of the older kids floated away down the hall. When he didn't hear the voices of either his older brother or Nappa Kakarrot let Vegeta go; Vegeta didn't run to the door to track the duo down, he just stood there outraged and ticked off. "Those two are going to pay for this!" Bulma said crossing her arms across her chest looking annoyed "If they think they're getting away with this then they can keep dreaming!" Chi Chi nodded.

"Yah this joke was not funny! They scared the daylights out of me!" Chi Chi said.

"Well at least you weren't the one knocked out and tied up in the pantry!" Vegeta pointed out.

"So how are we going to get back at them?" Kakarrot asked who was answered by a snicker from the prince.

The four began thinking of a prank to pull; suddenly Kakarrot and Vegeta both looked up from their thinking, looked at each other as if they were sending each other telekinetic messages, as if reading the others mind both gave the other a knowing look and gave the other an agreeing smirk. The girls seeing this looked at each other before returning their gazes to the boys, "What is up with you two?" Chi Chi asked as Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Look out; it's the prank wars all over again" Bulma said plopping her arms at her sides; the boys simply smirked wider so they liked pulling pranks so what? At least their jokes were funny. Through all this Chi Chi had a questioning look on her face, not knowing what was about to be said.

"We can get some sheets and ketchup" Vegeta began.

"And dress up as Bloody Mary ourselves and scare those two morons!" Kakarrot finished.

Both girls looked at each other again before gigging at the thought of how the two teens would look scared; Kakarrot had a puzzled look on his face, while Vegeta just stared at the two giggling girls _Man, my dad was right girls are odd…_ Vegeta thought.

"Alright lets do it! Those two are going to wish they were never born!" Bulma said.

"Yah!" Chi Chi said still giggling.

_Jeez giggling should be against the law; that is the top thing on my list when I become king…band all stupid giggling_ Vegeta thought rolling his eyes and crossed his eyes.

"Okay so Goku can get the sheets, Vegeta you can get the ketchup, and while you three are chasing those two goofs I'll be down in the security room" Bulma said.

Vegeta scowled at the blue haired girl _Since when was this her plan?_ he thought, "Hey Bulma, what's with you being in the security room?" Vegeta asked.

"We will need to know where those two are while we're chasing them around. Which also brings another problem, Vegeta does your father have any walky talkeys?" Bulma asked.

"No he doesn't, but Kakarrot has some" Vegeta said.

"Yah, I have a set with four of them. It's in my room" Kakarrot said.

"Good, we can use the walky talkys to communicate so I can tell you where those two slime balls are" Bulma said.

"This is going to be fun!" Chi Chi giggled.

**LATER**

Bulma sat at the desk full of the televisions as she waited for Goku to get the walky talkeys; Vegeta had already gotten the bottles of ketchup and Chi Chi was sitting beside her wearing her sheet, Bulma sighed at looked at the screen that showed Goku's room. She watched as Goku dug under his bed finally finding the walky talkeys and began heading to the door. "Maybe I should have gotten that Crazy Ketchup my mom bought" Vegeta said "It has different colors we could have used the green one" Vegeta said, Bulma looked at him with a bored look.

"Vegeta we're pretending to be Bloody Mary; Mary has blood all over her not slime" She pointed out; before the prince could make any counter insult the door of the room opened, reviling Kakarrot standing in the door way holding a colorful big box.

"It's about time!" Vegeta said as Kakarrot put the box down.

"Give me a break; its been a long time since we used these things so I forgot where they were" Kakarrot said as he watched Vegeta open the box to revile the four toys, each walky talkey was a dark blue with a green antenna and red buttons. Vegeta and Goku both turned theirs on.

"Black Panther do you copy? This is Orange Orangutan do you copy? Over" Kakarrot said speaking into his walky talkey, boy it had been a while since they used their old walky talkey code name.

"Orange Orangutan this is Black Panther, I read you loud a clear, Over" Vegeta said back into his own toy.

Both girls just rolled their eyes sky ward "Boys…"

"Hey! At least we guys don't spend half out lives in the bathroom!" Vegeta retorted.

Bulma ignored him and began helping each of them get into their sheets; Kakarrot pulled his sheet over his head, the moment he took a step he tripped on the sheet at fell right on the floor. While Bulma helped Kakarrot to walk without tripping Vegeta had his sheet on and was smearing the ketchup on it; Chi Chi decided to trade sheets with Kakarrot who was now able to walk without tripping, Kakarrot picked up a bottle of ketchup and began smearing on as did Chi Chi. When they were done each of them looked quite like a ghost; the sheets weren't over their heads, due to them not wanting to walk into any walls or cut holes in the sheets, they put them on over their hair like a hood with the rest of the sheet covering their bodies.

Vegeta and Kakarrot had to tie their spiky hair back so that it wouldn't disfigure the sheet and give them away; so with a bit of difficulty they pulled their hair back and tied it with thick rubber bands. Each of them had their walky talkey on under the sheet held on by a clip; the ketchup at a distance indeed looked like blood. The only other problem they had to be careful of was Vegeta and Kakarrot's tails that stuck out of the sheets; both boys fixed it by putting their tails in their pajama pants, it was hard to balance with their tails that way but they would have to put up with it. Bulma handed each of them a full bottle of ketchup and a holsters to put them in and carry around, after all if this was Bloody Mary wouldn't she leave a bloody mess?

The three walked out the room as Bulma turned on her toy and looked at the screens; she noted that oddly enough Kakarrot's father was still missing from his and his mates bedroom, pushing done the worried thought of him catching them in a prank war she looked at the screens again. They had all picked out code names for when talking on the toys; Kakarrot and Vegeta had kept their names since they were use to them, Bulma picked out Blue Spy since that was what she was doing, Chi Chi had oddly chosen Pink Raven. Seeing Raditz and Nappa coming out of the kitchen with a few ketchup bottles that Vegeta had left in there; Bulma picked up her walky talky and turned it to connect with all four other toys, she put it up to her mouth.

"Alright guys, their coming out of the kitchen. Chi Chi your closet to there so go after them, Vegeta you go to the west hall of the kitchen and Goku the west so we can scare them again" Bulma said.

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

With Kakarrot getting his Miso spiked with curry; let me tell you I have had curry before, the stuff is so hot you have to drink something with every bite of the food.

Sorry if this was boring but don't worry, the next chapter is going to be the best yet. The next chapter might be the last one.

**Urban Legend and Superstition Information**

**The ****Bell**** Witch:**

In the early 1800s, John Bell moved his family from North Carolina to Tennessee, a community that later became known as Adams. Bell bought land and a large home for his family, he grew crops and even owned slaves and became well own in the area. In 1817, John Bell was outside when he saw a strange looking animal sitting in the middle of one of his crops. Shocked by the animal Bell shot several times at it but animal vanished. That evening, the Bells began hearing "beating" sounds on the outside walls of the house and scratching. It wasn't long before it got more violent with pulling the hair of John's three children, pounding on the walls, pinching and scaring the children.

The spirit would cry out or sing in hymens, the only person it never seemed to bother tormenting was John's wife. John's daughter got the worst of it, being slapped and beaten by the spirit that would leave marks on her. John soon came down with an illness that the spirit made worse by beating him while he was having seizures. On the day John Bell died the spirit claimed that it had poisoned John's medicine; the spirit haunted John to his grave, its singing and boastful laughter was so loud the people could not hear the priest's words. They say now this spirit now know as the Bell Witch lives in a cave not to far off from where John Bell lived, there is still activity of the spirit happing around that area.

**Jack-O-Lantern:**

Ever wonder why we carve pumpkins on Halloween? The legend goes that a long time ago there was a man named Jack; Jack was a miserable, old drunk who liked to play tricks on everyone. One day, he tricked the Devil into climbing up an apple tree. Once the Devil climbed up the apple tree, Jack hurriedly placed crosses around the trunk of the tree. The Devil was then unable to get down the tree. Jack made the Devil promise him not to take his soul when he died. Once the devil promised not to take his soul, Stingy Jack removed the crosses and let the Devil down.

Many years later, when Jack finally died, he went to Heaven and was told by Saint Peter that he was too mean and too cruel and had led a worthless life on earth. He was not allowed to enter heaven. He then went down to Hell and the Devil. The Devil kept his promise and would not allow him to enter Hell. Now Jack was scared and had nowhere to go but to wander about forever in the darkness between heaven and hell. He asked the Devil how he could leave as there was no light. The Devil tossed him an ember from the flames of Hell to help him light his way. Jack placed the ember in a hollowed out Turnip, one of his favorite foods which he always carried around with him whenever he could steal one. For that day onward, Stingy Jack roamed the earth without a resting place, lighting his way as he went with his "Jack O'Lantern".

On all Hallow's eve, the Irish hollowed out Turnips, rutabagas, gourds, potatoes and beets. They placed a light in them to ward off evil spirits and keep Stingy Jack away. These were the original Jack O'Lanterns. In the 1800's a couple of waves of Irish immigrants came to America. The Irish immigrants quickly discovered that Pumpkins were bigger and easier to carve out. So they used pumpkins for Jack O'Lanterns. They say that if you don't carve out a Jack O'Lanterns on Halloween, Jack will come and play rotten tricks on you.


	7. The End of Chaos

Be careful what you wise for…it might just come true MWAHAHAHA!

**_I do not own DBZ_**

****

****

**All of you are wondering where Bardock is, well guess what…I'M NOT TELLING! HAHAHA! Sorry I hate when someone ruins the ending and I'm not doing it to you guys (and girls), so read and find out.**

**Sorry I took so long to up date; I haven't been feeling to well, I'm feeling a little better to type up the final chapter so I hope you all like it. **

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**CHANGE OF AREA**

**_Talking on the Walky Talkys_**

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

****

****

**Curse of Bloody Mary**

****

****

**Chapter 7:** The End of Chaos

Chi Chi glanced out at the hall before her that went to the kitchen; as Bulma had told her over the toy she had clipped to the collar of her red nightgown, Raditz and Nappa were indeed in the kitchen stocking up on ketchup. Now how was she to go about this? She never really scared anyone before; should she jump out at them and scare them? Or should she simply run up and squirt ketchup on their faces? Some times she was to sweet and kind to do any of the things she had seen others do.

**_Chi Chi what are you doing standing around? They're going to get away if you don't go up to them now!_** Bulma's voice sounded through the little toy.

"I know that Bulma" Chi Chi said.

**_Then what's taking you? _**Bulma asked.

"I…I don't know what I could do" Ch Chi said; she heard Goku sigh into his toy while she heard the sound of Bulma slapping herself in the head, then she heard an annoyed growl that had to belong to Vegeta.

**_You heard and saw what they did right? Well then do what they did!_** Vegeta's annoyed voice sounded through the toy.

"You mean knock you out and tie you up in the pantry?" Chi Chi asked suddenly feeling bold.

Kakarrot's laughing could be heard through the toy as was Bulma's snickering; it was a miracle that the raven haired girl could hear anything besides Vegeta's shocked angry ranting. "**_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! I DID NOT JUST HEAR YOU SAY THAT!_**" Chi Chi simply ignored the annoyed and angry shouts coming from her toy; she turned the volume down so that her targets would not hear Vegeta's ranting, and then crept over to them. She could hear them muttering to each other; she could at least make out who was who since they had turned the kitchen light on, Nappa in his brown PJ's was carrying two or three bottles of ketchup, while Raditz wearing gray PJ's was also carrying bottles.

_Alright! Here goes nothing…_ Chi Chi lifted her arms out in front of her and began walking towards the two boys; making sure to fake limping and dragging one of her feet behind her, her head lowered only slightly to make her more spooky looking but allowing her to see. She remembered a horror movie she had seen with her friends at the theaters; the monster would walk this way, only that monster was a mummy not a spirit or ghost. Just to add a creepier effect to her act she began to moan; she moaned deep in her throat to make it sound unlike her own, a moan of a person in misery and evil just like the mummy she saw in the movie. She heard the two boys in front of her whispering; she could hear worry in their tone of speech, were they getting scared? Good that meant she was doing a good job. Deciding to make them run in fear before she got close enough for them to see who she really was; she gave a loud blood chilling moan so as to gain their attention to were she stood, before speaking to them in whisper in a low female voice.

"How dare you; how dare you do this, make a mockery of me" Chi Chi said in a moaning angry voice; she saw then turn around to face her and she was sure they had almost wet themselves, she continued limping down the hall to where they stood now shaking.

"Oh Kami…" Nappa squeaked his dark eyes widning.

"Hey Nappa, I thought that whole Bloody Mary thing was just some sleep over story…" Raditz said to the older boy.

"That's what I thought" Nappa said.

"Do you mortals think this is some game!" Chi Chi spoke again.

"N..no we don't" Nappa spoke while Raditz nodded hoping to calm the 'spirit' down a little, "We would never make a game of you Ms. Bloody Mary"

"That's Mary Worth to you mortals!" Chi Chi said putting a sharp tone to her voice that made Nappa and Raditz visibly wince, "You dare to make a joke of me! Normally I would ignore fleshlings such as yourselves, but since you so much want to suffer the fates of arrogant mortals like you who think this is a joke then so be it. I will decorate my realm with two new heads tonight!" Chi Chi said speeding up her pace. She had to hold in her laugher as to two teens clearly paled and ran screaming down the hall; she watched to make sure they were out of site before pulling out the walky talky "Okay I'm done, I got them all warmed up for Goku and Vegeta" Chi Chi said giggling.

**_Good job there Chi Chi! You even had me fooled! _**Bulma said.

**_Really? Hey can we watch the tapes of this after we're done?_** Kakarrot asked.

**_Sure, but in the morning it's already really late. We have to go right to bed after this or the grown ups will be mad._** Bulma said.

**_Can all of you quit talking? Their coming my way and you making nothing but noise!_** Vegeta's voice came from the ear piece.

Chi Chi and the others quieted down so as not to give Vegeta away; she lowered the volume of the toy and stuck it back under her sheet and headed to the next part of the house she had to be at, Chi Chi grinned as she remembered the last part of the plan, those two would never want to hear another ghost story after this.

**AT VEGETA'S LOCATION**

Vegeta got ready as he saw the two teens running down the long hall that was before the one he was in; he had to turn the volume of his toy all the way down because of everyone's constant talking, _They need more experience at pranks, you don't talk when sneaking around!_ he shook his head. He looked at the hall before him that he had sprayed ketchup on the walls; he had even used all of one of his two bottles of ketchup to make a real looking river of blood down a small part of the hall, ending right where he stood. He didn't mind the mess really; he could blame it on Nappa and Raditz in the morning, they left puddles of ketchup on the floor too after all. The boys were now in his hall; remembering what he heard Chi Chi say to the two over his toy he took after where she left off, "Do you think you can escape your fate" Vegeta said.

Vegeta watched the two boys stop dead in their tracks; he had to smirk at the terrified look on their faces "How…How did?" Raditz asked no one in particular as he and Nappa began to back away.

"I am not mortal, I am able to move through walls if I have to" Vegeta said deciding to further scare them by running, instead of speed walking like Chi Chi had. Their screams echoed all over the hall as he chased them down the hall before leaving them to head to Kakarrot, he took out his walkly talky and turned the volume back up and spoke into it. "Hey Bulma the morons are heading to Kakarrot now" Vegeta said.

**_Okay, but did you have to scare them witless?_** Bulma asked.

"Yes!" Vegeta said and with that he turned his to off and headed to where Kakarrot was.

**BULMA'S LOCATION**

"Vegeta? Vegeta hello! Vegeta you jerk you turned of the thing down didn't you!" Bulma said to herself as she tried to talk to the prince; she decide to just to forget it for now the last part of their plan was coming up, and she had to make sure everyone was in their places for it to work. She looked at the screens of the glowing TV's; Nappa and Raditz were running down the hall and their screaming could be hear through the speakers, Chi Chi was walking to her place being careful of the panicking teens. Vegeta was already at his place which was right next to Goku, Vegeta was apparently having a chat with him, at least they weren't yelling at each other.

Bulma sighed as she picked up her toy again; the two teens were getting close to the two Saiyan boys and she had to get Chi Chi going faster, she was only half way to her post. Before turning the volume back up on her toy, she could have sworn she saw something on the TV that was linked to the camera just outside the security room door. Thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her due to everything that happened tonight she shook it off. As she switched the on switch of her toy on she was grabbed from behind; panicking she turned to face her attacker who was covered by the darkness of the room, when she saw who it was she dropped the toy allowing it to fall to the floor, the batteries flying out of the back…

**AT KAKARROT AND VEGETA'S LOCATION**

"I tell you that Bulma is such a control freak! She had to ask if I really had to scare those to idiots like I did" Vegeta said rolling his eyes and looking out into the hall before him.

"Well did you? I mean what did you do exactly?" Kakarrot asked trying to pick up the girl in question on his toy; all he was getting was static.

"I said a few things and then ran up to them" Vegeta said simply like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You could have just squirted them with ketchup" Kakarrot said.

"Don't be a wimp" Vegeta said watching the younger boy battling with the toy, "What are you trying to do? Beat the thing o death?" Vegeta asked as he watched Kakarrot bang the side of the toy with his hand.

"I can't contact Bulma; all I'm getting is static!" Kakarrot said as Vegeta took it from him.

"Maybe the batteries you used were no good" Vegeta said shaking the toy a little seeing if anything inside as lose; as Kakarrot watched his dark eyes wandered over the older Saiyan's tall hair, his eyes widened at what he saw, a shadow of a large figure towering over him and the un knowing Saiyan prince.

"V…Vegeta?" Kakarrot squeaked starting to shake.

"Not now Kakarrot" Vegeta said flatly shaking the toy more harshly; he heard Kakarrot stuttering more as if to tell him something, ignoring him he banged the toy with his hand. "Damned thing won't work" Vegeta said getting annoyed; he looked up at Kakarrot to see his face pale and his spiky hair was standing up, so high in fact that it could have matched his own. He cocked his head to the side wondering what could have him so spooked "Kakarrot what is up with you?" he asked.

Kakarrot didn't have time to answer or time to act; the figure swiftly grabbed the young prince who promptly dropped his toy, before he could scream whatever had a hold on his clamped its hand over his mouth. He began struggling, kicking and trying to scream, as his voice came out only as a muffle because of his mouth being covered. He looked at Kakarrot who was now calm and was looking curiously at whatever was holding him, what was so fascinating about something getting ready to kill him!

"Vegeta will you calm down" came a female voice behind him; Vegeta saw Kakarrot's eyes look over to the owner of the voice, but he himself would not see who was behind him.

"Hey Vegeta quit squirming around before I drop you" same an even more familiar voice before hurrying foot steps came down the hall; Kakarrot turned to see Nappa and Raditz running pale faced down the hall before coming to a stop to catch their breath, both boys heaved air into their lungs before glaring after seeing Kakarrot's feet on the floor from their hunched position.

"You little brat!" Nappa said.

"You and your little friends were messing around with us weren't you" Raditz said.

Deciding even if this wasn't part of the plan he would do it; "Yah we were messing with you" Kakarrot said letting the anger fume a little before pointing to where Vegeta was who looked like he was floating due to the dark, for once Kakarrot was glad that he and Vegeta had not learned to fly yet, they could think the prince was floating on his own free will "But she wasn't" Kakarrot said. Kakarrot held back a smirk as she saw the teens look up at the 'floating' Vegeta before turning blue in the face with fear and fainting dead on the floor.

Vegeta watched Kakarrot burst out laughing and fall to the floor; behind him he could hear laughing as well but from a female and he could hear light chuckling, "You kids are up way past lights out" came the voice again, that was when it hit him.

"Berduck!" Vegeta said but his voice again muffled.

"So you figured it out?" Bardock's voice came again as the third class captain put the young prince down; Vegeta looked around and saw Bulma behind him.

"Bulma what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma sighed before explaining "Bardock went in to check on us when he heard noise down stairs; turned out a few of the cameras were taken out of the security room because they were broken, he just happened to be in one of the rooms we couldn't see when we were last in there. He found me in the room and asked where all the ketchup on the floor and walls came from, along with some of the good bed sheets" she said scratching her head.

"And you have a lot of explaining to do" Bardock said before a light cut through the dark.

"You all have a lot of explaining to do!"

Vegeta winced recognizing not only the voice but the tone as well. Vegeta turn to look into the light violet eyes of his mother Queen Zonly; her shoulder length spiky hair that matched Vegeta's in color, she stood in the hall holding a flashlight tapping her foot which had a slipper on it, her cranberry colored nightgown was covered by her favorite dark purple terrycloth robe. Behind her stood Kakarrot's mother Luna with her dark blue eyes flashing; the long full hair that Raditz had inherited from her was flowing down her back instead of in the usual ponytail, it matched well with the black long sleeved nightgown she had worn to bed.

Last was his own father who was leaning on the wall; his hair styled the same as his own although more red-brown in color then his own, his dark eyes showed no sign of amusement, he was wearing his long blue robe, obviously wearing the usual matching blue boxers underneath. All the kids who weren't on the floor from fainting; turned to look at Bardock who Kakarrot gained his whole appearance from, his red bandanna was gone allowing his bangs to fall into his face, he was clothed in black pajama bottoms and no shirt, he was walking barefoot like King Vegeta, and trying to hide from view behind Luna was little Chi Chi who had been caught by the grown ups.

"You all better start talking" Zonly said crossing her arms the way her son would; all the kids gulped, this would not end well.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Man what a night, I'm exhausted" Kakarrot said falling on his back on the grass; he along with Bulma, Chi Chi and Vegeta were at their usual hangout spot, the cherry blossom tree in the center of the court yard. Vegeta stayed up in its flowerless branches, Chi Chi was resting with her back leaning on it, and Bulma was sitting across from Kakarrot who was lying on the ground. All four kids looked over at the palace; Vegeta could not help but smirk at the site he saw, for picking on them Nappa and Raditz had to clean the whole castle, Zonly had made it a point to give all the maids and other cleaning servants the week off, not that they complained with a week off with pay.

The other night all the adults walked the kids to their rooms to make sure this time they went to bed; the women walked Vegeta, Bulma, Chi Chi and Kakarrot to the room, while the men carried the still knocked out Nappa and Raditz to their own room. This morning the two teens had awoken with headaches and bumps on their heads from when they hit the floor. The next headache was to come when the adults this time counting Nappa parents along with Bulma and Chi Chi's parents, to find out what had happened the other night. The story had come out first that the younger kids had stayed up passed lights out; after raiding the snack cabinet in the kitchen they started telling stories.

Then came the part where Nappa and Raditz listened in on their stories; they had thought it would be funny to scare them when Vegeta went into the bathroom to do the chant, the two boys had hidden in the bathroom in the large bathtub until they snuck up on the prince, then hit the younger boy hard in the head with the metal baseball bat that Nappa had gotten as a gift from his aunt. The two boys then had poured ketchup on the floor which they got from the kitchen, then dragged Vegeta out the bathroom window. After they tied Vegeta up in the pantry and tore a piece of his pajamas off his sleeve; they had grabbed more ketchup and ran down to the security room to make as their base, from there they could see where the kids were.

However with all the screaming going on it had woken up Bardock, which was something the older boys had not planned; another thing they had not planned was Vegeta waking up and breaking out of his pantry, and the kids finding their little hideout in the security room, leaving them to rush and find a new place and accidentally leave a few clues behind for them to find. Aside from all that there were other places all over the palace that the kids had not gone; they had been full of traps and speakers to broadcast creepy sounds, the stuff that Vegeta and Kakarrot's parents normally used for Halloween. Not to mention the rivers and puddles of ketchup randomly spilled all over the palace; staining the carpets and walls, not that Zonly minded she was glad that she could do more decorating.

Now Nappa and Raditz had to clean the ketchup up as well at the rest of the palace; as for the younger kids they were grounded for the week, grounded for staying up and running around the palace as well as also contributing to the current state of the palace. However since they were the victims of the older kids rotten jokes yet again; they were not subjected to cleaning or any other punishment that Nappa and Raditz had to do, they only had to come right home from school and not leave the palace for the week, well that was for Vegeta and Kakarrot, Bulma and Chi Chi's parents had yet to come up with an appropriate and fitting punishment for their daughters.

"Those two deserve everything they get" Chi Chi said crossing her arms glaring at the two teens.

"Here, Here!" the other three agreed; Vegeta jumped out of the tree and sat down on the ground, a blanket had been spread out due to the ground being wet from last nights thunder storm.

"What they got is too good for them" Vegeta said.

"Well…if you were their father what would you do then?" asked Kakarrot.

Vegeta thought for a second before smirking and replying "I'd make them spend a whole day with girls! That would drive any guy insane!"

The two girls present glared at the prince "I thought Saiyan's viewed females as the reincarnation of the Moon Goddess and there for are to be respected" Bulma said remembering a story Vegeta's mother had told her, the beliefs that Saiyan's lived by about a Goddess being able to live on all the moons of space.

"We do! But that still doesn't mean we guys can't bug you" Vegeta retorted smugly, Bulma would have loved to slug that smirk right of his face.

Bulma's and Chi Chi's parents came out of the palace along with Vegeta, Kakarrot and Raditz, and Nappa's parents. The four humans said their goodbyes before walking over to where the kids were, the girls stood and said goodbye to the boys before walking slowly behind their parents, and they seemed to have cooled off since this morning when they were called.

"Think they'll get off as light as we did?" Kakarrot asked.

"You call being grounded light?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, they could have had us cleaning up with Nappa and Raditz, or grounded us from the Battle Simulators for a month like the last time" Kakarrot said seeing Vegeta wince he knew the prince got the point.

Vegeta turned to the teens that were cleaning the window that moments ago was covered in ketchup; Kakarrot saw the prince smirk and the younger boy knew that something was to happen, to get them into further trouble or just get them chased around by the soon to be angry teens he had no idea. He watched Vegeta walk a little over to the two; close enough for Kakarrot to hear anything Vegeta or the teens might say.

"Hey morons!" Vegeta yelled.

The two teens turned glaring at him "Yes you Highness?" Raditz hissed.

"Some servants you are; you missed a spot, oh no wait I was looking at the thing you call a face" Vegeta said, Kakarrot stood ready for what was to come.

"GET THEM!" Raditz screamed.

Vegeta turned tail and ran along with Kakarrot who had gotten a head start, "You just can't stand not bugging them" Kakarrot said throwing him a quick dry look.

"So? Its what kids our age do, I'm just following the rules"

"Since when do you follow any rules?"

Vegeta ignored the younger Saiyan as they continued to try and out run the older Saiyan's behind them.

Until the grown ups came out to check on them, then the teens were thrown into dish duty as well much to Vegeta and Kakarrot's pleasure.

You are never too old to play a prank, or tell a ghost story in either of their opinion.

**THE END**

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

That's it for this! Stay tuned for other Chibi Vegeta and Chibi Goku fan fictions I will post, I am a huge writer of Chibi Vegeta and Chibi Goku fictions after all. Enjoy the last list of Urban Legends, please read the last part under it before leaving also.

**Urban Legends and Superstition Information**

**Future Husband**

They say that if you look into a bowl of water on the night of a full moon, you'll see the face of you future husband in the water.

**Glad you didn't turn on the lights?**

There is an old story about two girls in collage who are friends and share the same dorm room, their names are often changed and variety from each version. In the story one girl goes out to a party and the other stays home; the girl comes home for something and find the lights off, thinking her roommate is asleep she gets the item a leaves. She later comes home to find police and other students around her dorm room door; she walks in to see her roommates dismembered body in a pool of blood on the bed, she runs into the bathroom to find "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights" written on the mirror in blood.

**Camp****Maniac**** or Ghost Camper**

If you've gone to summer camp you probably heard many versions of these stories; of a camper who went missing, either fell in the lake or went in the woods and was never found. This camper in some versions was killed by a maniac; who still wanders the woods even as a ghost, looking for bad campers that wander out into the woods or around he grounds at night. Other versions leave the maniac out and say that the ghost of the lost camper wanders around the grounds.

**Soap Sally **

In old legend they say there is an old woman that carries bad children away to use their body fat to make her soap.

**WARNING TO ALL READERS**

****

One of the most common results of this game is a deep fear of mirrors that can start at an young age if a little kid gets dragged into the game when they are too young not to understand the super natural. I caution anyone not to simply pick on a friend and shove them in the bathroom, and not letting them out until they have done the whole thing. I do not in any way encourage anyone to play this game, for all we know something or nothing will happen but depending on your psychic abilities (which you may not know you have) could really trigger something bad. Before you even THINK about doing this you have to look at any clues that you might have psychic abilities that you are not aware of.

Have you ever had a dream that came true the next day or another time?

Have you ever felt something bad was going to happen and it did?

Have you ever felt something good was going to happen and it did?

Have you ever had a strong feeling about the out come of a un curtain situation, and it wound up being exactly or close to what you felt would happen?

Are you able to sometimes clearly sense a person's mood and/or thoughts some times or all the time?

When people around you are in a bad mood but are hiding it well, do you sense it and it makes you un easy?

Do you feel drained after talking with someone who likes to talk about nothing but their problems?

If you have even experienced one or two of these things listed here more then once you might have psychic abilities.

Despite weather you have had an experience like those above or not; I suggest you don't fool around with things you don't understand, this is the unknown we are talking about here, it is something that as mortals we cannot control and it should be left alone to those that do understand it. That is why I think Ouiji boards are un safe; when using those boards you have no control over what you will contact, when you use the board you are normally contacting spirits that had a violent death, are confused, angry or don't even know that they are dead.

Please use every caution at your hands before even thinking of messing around with the super natural.


End file.
